Unwanted Treasure
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Katara is pregnant. The father? Zuko. Fights, tears, lies, and a near death experience all before the baby is born too? It's enough to make any pregnant woman go mad. You know you want to read and find out. Mostly T, one M chappy, will change if need be.
1. Birth

Unwanted Treasure

By: Sailorjj07

1. Birth

A/n: My first Zuko and Katara. I dunno what exactly to rate this so, I'll rate it M for now, since I'm not sure if it's one or the other. I'd love for people's thoughts. I think it's more T than M, but to be on the safe side...I may or may not drop it down.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"You have to push, Katara."

"I WON'T! I DON'T WANT TO PUSH!"

"You have to! Do you want your baby to die?"

"It's that bastard's baby! HE SHOULD BE PUSHING, DAMN IT!"

The nurse grimaced as I glared at her fiercely. My contractions were so painful, I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out.

It was all his fault too; all of this I blame on Zuko. This baby, my pain, my heartbreak. It's all that bastard's damn fault.

I hate him. I hate him for what he's done to me.

But I won't condemn my baby. I won't blame a child for something his or her father has done. I braced my arms against the bed, and began to push, surprising the nurse at my strength. She rushed to activity and that's when he came in the room.

"Is she-?"

"Get the hell out! I HATE YOU, ZUKO! I HATE YOU!" I screamed, and with each word I pushed harder and harder to get my baby out. Damn him for taking away my concentration; I didn't want him near me at all.

His face was sad as he came towards me, in which the vase near him shattered from the explosion of water inside. He stopped, only to be careful of the broken shards, and kept coming closer, staring me down with his golden eyes. I could feel my eyes tearing up, blurring Zuko's face as he got closer and closer.

"Stay away!" I cried, choking back a sob as I gave a hard push, in which the nurse mumbled something and continued to get everything ready; my baby was coming.

"I won't. Katara, you are the mother of my child. I'll never leave you." His stare was unbroken as he finally reached me and the dam broke; I sobbed like a mourning widow and prayed to the Moon Goddess that she would pick one of my pains and make it go away.

"You left me before! Where were you when Azula put me and my baby's lives in danger? You weren't there when I almost lost your child!" I kept sobbing, pushing all the while. I could feel myself almost fainting, because it was all too much.

Tears shone in Zuko's eyes too, even in his scarred eye. He took hold of my hand, his gaze still sad, filled with regret and...loving. I hadn't expected that. Nor did was I prepared for his words: "Katara, calm down, love. I am here now. That's all that matters. We can worry about all that later, ok? You and our baby are more important. You have to live through this and you won't when you're screaming at me."

"Well if you weren't so damn-."

"Your anger is justified, love." Then he leaned ever so close to my ear and whispered, "Breathe Katara."

I gasped as memories of the last time he said that to me flashed in my head... And then, I pushed all the air out. I breathed, in and out, as if his command was mine to obey. I breathed and pushed, pushed and breathed, and soon enough, my baby's wail pierced the air as she - which the nurse had proclaimed as my baby girl left my womb - took her first breaths of air in her tiny lungs.

The nurse made quick work of cleaning her, cutting her cords and wrapping her up. Soon enough she was in my tired arms, still crying loudly.

"She's...she's-" Zuko was beside me, one hand on our baby's tiny cheek and the other behind my back. I rocked her gently, hushing her slowly as I kissed her face gently, my lips brushing across both her cheek and her father's fingers.

As I quieted her softly and she opened dark blue eyes, I whispered to Zuko, "She's Takara. My beautiful treasure, Takara."

And then, sleep claimed me and I was carried off into darkness.

End Chapter 1

A/n: Tell me what you think! Oh and in case you're wondering Takara means treasure in Japanese.


	2. Conception

Unwanted Treasure

By: Sailorjj07

2. Conception

A/n: Ok, I'm warning you now. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A LEMON. Why? Because, honestly, I think it's necessary in order for everyone to see how this story plays out. I usually don't write these, as a matter of fact, I STRAY from writing anything like this, but I really think it'll help the story along. So this chapter is rated M, just so everyone knows it. If you want to skip it, go right ahead. I'm not really an M author, and this will be the only chapter that is in that category, really. I won't let any others get this far. Thanks so much guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Actions**

(Me!)

I was standing watch the very first night he joined us. I had actually volunteered for the job because I didn't want Zuko anywhere near Aang, Sokka, and the rest of us. I made sure that everyone was asleep before I camped out in the nearest open area to his room. I even made a small fire there to keep myself warm.

I didn't want Zuko with us. We all felt the same way. I only agreed to it for Aang's sake. For a while, the only thing I heard in the silence was my own voice, saying over and over again how much Aang needed a teacher.

Then a footstep echoed against the walls and my own voice shattered to bits, warning me to whoever was coming near. Without asking questions, I summoned an icy spike and directed it at my intruder. I saw a flash of flame and then heard steam mist up into the air, telling me exactly who it was.

Zuko.

With his cropped hair messed from tossing and turning, I guess, he yawned and watched me with his golden eyes.

I hated those eyes of his. Just hated them.

"Why are you awake in the middle of the night?" He asked me, his voice soft and gentle like the moonlight. I hated how he was acting like he knew me; acting like we were the best of friends or something.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said, moodily, bending water out of my pouch with a glare. Zuko glanced at me with his good eye and walked closer to the fire, washing his face with its orange glow.

"I could feel the flames." He muttered, sitting down (it looked more like dropping) on the ground nonchalantly. I continued to glare at him through the fire, bending my water into a ball and then a spike, seriously contemplating on ending him right then and there.

"I'll put them out."

"You'll also freeze to death."

I glared. He gave me an "I told ya so look", before smirking softly at me. "Should it matter if I freeze or not? That's one less person you have to betray later."

His face hardened as if I had struck him physically. "About that..."

"Save it, Zuko. You already proved to all of us who you're loyal too."

"That's not true, I-!"

"You have no excuse!" I was shouting at him as quietly as I could. I stood up so he could see my face over the flame and my glare intensified, "Do you know how much that hurt? I actually believed in YOU, you, Zuko, for a mere moment! I was willing to waste precious pure water on you, and then you go and act like my friendship doesn't matter! Like it's nothing!"

Maybe the moonlight was doing something to me that night. Maybe I was just so tired that I didn't care anymore. I don't know what made me tell Zuko all those things...And I definitely don't know what made him reply to them.

"Don't tell me anything about hurting, peasant! Do you KNOW what I've gone through? What I've seen? I've killed, Katara," he spat my name as if it was the worst thing on the earth, "Murdered men to get to the Avatar. Not to mention that I have a crazy ass sister who wants all of us dead, an uncle who barely got out of my FATHER'S jail cell alive and the reputation of a bastard son who doesn't deserve the right to breathe air." Zuko had stood up too, and had walked over to my side of the fire as well, listing off all the pains in his life. When he was but a few feet away from me, his burning gold eyes cast to the ground and his entire face saddened, "Let's not forget about my mother, who left me as a child to the dogs of the Fire Lord's Court." After he said that, he looked up at me again, and I could feel my heart hitch at the look on his face, "Don't tell me anything about hurting, Katara. You don't know the half of it." When his speech was done, he grimaced slightly; apparently he had given away too much.

I stared at him for a long time, thinking about all he had said. Zuko really was worse off than me. I had a family, and they were safe with me. They were all off sleeping in the beds we borrowed, dreaming of whatever happy things give them hope. But Zuko had no hope. He had no one that believed in him, no one to show him what it was like to be happy, and no one to show him love.

Zuko probably didn't even know what love was.

I closed the gap between Zuko and me, opening my arms up to my sworn enemy. Gran Gran had always taught me that when a person was down on the last straw, a hug was the best way to lift them up. So slowly, I wrapped my arms around him, one after the other, until I had enveloped Zuko into a gentle, reassuring hug.

I just hope he doesn't burn me for it.

**Zuko's POV**

I went rigid when I felt her tan arms come around me gently. Who the hell was she to hug me, her sworn enemy, like we were best friends? I almost wanted to push her off, but I didn't. I wanted to scream at her too, but I didn't do that either.

All I did was hug her back.

And it felt good.

**Katara's POV**

I was surprised when he hugged me back, as if to say thank you. I never thought of Zuko to be the hugging type, but apparently, he was. His arms tightened around me and he drew me closer than I would have liked, however, I didn't say a word. I let him hug me for a long time, even as he inhaled and exhaled slowly into my hair.

No, I didn't speak a word as I looked up into his golden eyes either. I just stared at him, wondering how many unshed tears he was hiding in those sparkling pools of his. His breath caught as our eyes met and we both stared at each other, holding our breath.

I think I leaned forward first, but now I can't even remember. We stared at each other for so long, I didn't even realize my eyes had slid closed as our lips met; I could still see his eyes in my mind. The breath we both were holding in released at the same time, and his exhale became my inhale, and the space between us became nothing.

I was kissing Zuko and Zuko was kissing me.

It was a soft kiss at first that spoke volumes. I was sorry for being so mean and he was sorry for trying to kill me. I was sorry for making him remember his past and he was sorry for making me feel sorry about his past. So many things were spoken in that first kiss between us, the softest and sweetest kiss I'd ever had in my entire life. It had surprised him so much that the fire beside us had been snuffed out. As I broke away from the kiss that had stolen my breath away, Zuko was already leaning forward for another one, pulling me close and capturing my lips all over again before I could stop him. His kiss was more burning this time, he was saying something else now, and it got my attention as much as his first kiss had.

_'You can't take my pain away.'_

It was as if he was speaking to me in my head. His tongue pressed against my bottom lip and I could feel my entire body aching to taste him. I'd never had such urges before, so why now and why with Zuko? But it didn't matter; I had already parted my lips and suppressed the moan from my actions. Zuko tasted like something forbidden; like a sweet wine that burned on the way down your throat. I was now up against the rock column behind us and Zuko's tongue was licking and teasing my own, in which I returned the favor.

"Katara..." His soft whisper of my name was so different from how he had said it earlier. I kissed him fiercely to quiet him though, because I knew his mind was starting to catch up with his body. As was mine. Soon, his kisses became fierce too, burning my lips with their intensity. I began to forget how we had even gotten to this point. All I could think of was the feel of his mouth on mine.

"Zuko, we have to...Oh...W-We have to s-stop." I moved my face from his after my mind had flashed almost eight hundred red flags at me. At first, Zuko hadn't realized what I had said; his eyes were clouded with a glittering passion and excitement. But as I began to move away from the pillar, his mind finally registered and he heaved a deep sigh.

"I...I ummm..."

"It's ok, Zuko. We both got carried away." I was willing to excuse him for this, since I had taken part in the act too. But I wasn't forgiving him for anything else he did. Only this. "You should go back to bed."

He nodded, his eyes still slightly cloudy before walking towards the hall leading to his room. I watched him go almost halfway to the entrance before I stood up to follow him.

"What're you doing?"

I crossed my arms, refusing to look at the man I had just kissed like a lover, "I still don't trust you."

Zuko nodded with a sigh, before heading towards his room with me following. We walked in silence, having nothing to say to each other, but I couldn't keep the images out of my head. I didn't have to talk; I was thinking about his kiss. Zuko was such a good kisser better than Jet, anyways, and maybe better than Aang, if I could ever bring myself to kiss him. I shook my head taking my mind off the Avatar to the Fire Prince in front of me. He was still walking in front of me with his arms crossed, until we reached his room door. He opened it, then turned around and looked at me.

"Since I didn't do anything suspicious, may I go to bed now? Or do you have to search me and threaten me again?"

Apparently, he hadn't been too happy about me telling him I would end him forever. I opened my mouth to answer him when he shook his head and kissed me again, starting up what we were supposed to have finished outside.

"Zuko!" I murmured against his mouth softly, feeling my knees grow weak as his tongue slipped into my mouth all over again, and he took my hand.

Why were we acting this way?

His kisses grew hot and heavy, leaving me with my head spinning as if I was drunk. Maybe I was, since I was letting him kiss me this way. He barely knew me!

Zuko's hands were expertly touching me in places that got my attention. I moaned as his hands gently slide across my chest, melting more than I ever thought I could. I kissed his lips in response to his ministrations, a sign that I was urging him to keep going.

I didn't want to stop feeling this way. This physical joy was ecstasy to me. Something I had never felt before in my life.

And it seemed Zuko was only happy to please. He began to kiss me against my neck and collar bone, leading me slowly to the bed that he was supposed to be sleeping in, only stopping in his assault on my body to let me sit on the bed. Then he began again, sucking and licking on my neck as if it were candy.

I moaned against the slick heat that was seeping through my neck, and Zuko smirked before nibbling on my ear a bit. I moaned again, this time putting my hand over my mouth, which earned an even wider smirk from him.

"Z-Zuko, s-stop."

His kisses traveled down my collar bone and down my shirt and over to my chest. There was a slight hardness where Zuko's face was and through my clothes, he rubbed his fingers over it, before bringing his head down and pressing his lips softly on the cloth. I bit down on my finger as the pleasure shot through me and he grinned.

"It feels even better...without the cloth in the way."

I nodded mutely, as my hands found his hair, and he began to slide my summer top off over my head. As soon as the shirt was gone I was at my back undoing my breast bindings. I wanted to feel what he was talking about now.

My binding fell to the floor in a heap with my shirt and Zuko's mouth curved around the hard heaps almost immediately. I moaned into my hand again as his tongue sent liquid heat into my chest, and I scratched his back with my nails as I fought against the sounds trying to escape me.

Nothing in this world should feel so wonderful. Nothing.

Zuko gave a soft moan of his own as my nails dug into him further when he began on the next hill in his line of vision. I was gasping into my hand by now, and swearing to myself that my name was indeed Katara, since my mind was having such a hard time remember everything including that.

"Breathe Katara." Zuko halted in his teasing to kiss my mouth gently, giving me time to gasp a little slower and gather my muddled brain. Zuko was smirking and I was barely able to think, but I told myself that one day I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. As of right now, I knew nothing in the ways of being a lover...but I swore to myself that then and there, I would learn how. If only to prove to Zuko that I could do something like this to him too.

I didn't have time to think about my vow for too long because Zuko was already starting again, sucking on me like a new-born baby. I moaned into my mouth again as his other hand massaged my left breast; he was working both spots now.

He took his mouth off, leaving a light trail of saliva on my skin and asked, "Do you want me to stop now?" His voice was so low and husky; the seduction in his eyes bore through to my very core, and I felt something inside me clench as he leaned down and took my other breast into his mouth, suckling again.

I shook my head, not even trusting my voice as my hands began to travel everywhere. In his hair, on his back, on his chest; I had to keep myself busy. Soon his kisses travelled lower, down to the waist-band of my skirt. He looked up at me from his spot and came back to meet my lips, and that was when I felt it.

A long hard length that had to be about seven inches or more was poking against my thigh and without thinking, my hands went to it. Zuko, who was about to say or do something froze on the spot and I looked up curiously, wondering what I had done.

"Don't do that. Let me go."

I blinked. This was a part of Zuko? Slowly, I ran my hand down it and Zuko's body fell into me, surprising me at how quickly he was losing control of himself. He began to tug on my skirt bottom as I pulled off his pants. I wasn't sure what the thing I touched was.

I saw it and stared at this part of Zuko for a bit. It had skin, so it was a part of his body, and I could feel its pulse and heat through my hands. Zuko chuckled a bit at my curiosity, and with a mischievous look, I ran my hand against it again, feeling his body shudder.

"Katara..." He moaned, and I smirked this time. He was in for trouble. This thing, whatever it was called, gives him pleasure like my chest gives me. I ran my fingers up and down it for a few minutes, hearing his breath catch and then listening while he gasped, trying to stop me,

Soon I had wrapped my hands around it, both of them, pumping the object like I was working an Earth Nation water pump.

"Oh god...Katara, please..."

His moan was music to my ears, and all I did was kiss him hotly, not stopping. Soon enough his gasps became louder and hurried, and then all of a sudden he reached out and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me up to a sitting position and kissed me all over my face; my cheeks, my ears and finally, my lips. Then he got close to my ear and whispered in the most caring and sincere voice I ever heard:

"May I have you?"

He asked it with such kindness, and such consideration, that all I could do was nod numbly. Soon I was lying down on my back, with Zuko kissing me tenderly, filling my head with the sweetness of his mouth. Zuko put his organ (I still didn't know its name) close to my body and paused.

"Are you sure?"

I could feel the heat of his organ near me and it was making my entire body ache from the cold of my own body. It was like he was the only thing that would get and keep me warm. That thought almost scared me, but I nodded anyway.

"Please, Zuko..."

Zuko nodded and with one slow, painful push, he put himself inside of me and warmed me to my core. This time I moaned allowed, totally forgetting to cover my mouth and barely caring. It felt good to have him buried there. It was warm and comforting to feel his body above mine, radiating the heat that I could not seem to get anymore. It was like I had been cold my entire life and just realized how much fire Zuko truly holds.

"Katara." He whispered my name as he began a rhythmic movement of in and out between us. It was surprising how something so simple made my body almost fail me from the pure ecstasy. I began to move my hips with him and at each time he pushed in, I could feel him going deeper with my help. Zuko breathed my name again and went a little faster, making my chest bounce a little. With a smirk, Zuko took one hand and began squeezing and caressing my body all over again, while at the same time keeping up the movements.

An hour passed and soon it would be over. My body, which had been slowly but surely building up the momentum, was also building up pressure and if something didn't happen soon all of the pressure, I felt, would surely kill me.

It appeared that was what Zuko wanted because he went faster and soon we both had our hands over each other's mouths, holding back our moans of pleasure and passion as we began to reach the point of no return. With one last push so deep I felt it in my stomach, our dams broke, and we both were biting down on each other's fingers to hold back the cries that were threatening to spill from us. Liquid heat poured out of mine and Zuko's bodies and mixed together inside of me, all over him and all over his mattress too.

I reminded myself to apologize for it later.

Zuko collapsed on top of me, whispering my name over and over again, kissing me with tender, slow kisses all over my bare body, and moaning every time I kissed him back. Soon he had fallen asleep on my bare chest, breathing evenly as if he would finally have good dreams. With my eyes still clouded from the heightened amount of emotions I just felt, I too fell asleep with Zuko, warmed by his bare body against mine.

End Chapter 2


	3. The First Month

Unwanted Treasure

By: Sailorjj07

3. The First Month

A/n: Apparently lots of people like this story! I'm really happy about it. Ok, so here's the deal, each time a new episode of Avatar is up on the Net, I'll post a chapter after I've seen it. That means that I'll be going episode by episode until either the fic ends or Book 3 ends, whichever comes first. That also means that I'll be giving some spoilers, so if you haven't found a way to watch episodes of Avatar that go along with my fic, e-mail me and I'll give ya a link. Cause I'd hate to spoil the show's goodness. Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews, story alerts, and fav. adds! YALL ARE SO AWESOME!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

The next morning, I told myself that I still hated him. As I woke up completely naked in Zuko's arms, feeling his breath next to my ear, I repeated over and over to my mind how nothing had changed.

But even in the morning, everything about Zuko was hot: his body, his face, his hands around my stomach - everything. I knew staying there any longer would be a danger to the both of us, so I slid out of his hands and got dressed.

Zuko only moved slightly as I made my way to the door and soon I was padding softly out of his room, back to my post in the open area.

Toph met me there.

"You were in there, weren't you." It wasn't a question. I stared at Toph as if she had grown two heads, shaking my head fiercely. I didn't want to lie to her, but no one could know! I didn't want anyone to know...

"You're lying, Katara."

She had used my real name; it struck me like a blow to the face. I watched her eyes and Toph looked hurt. As if I was telling her we weren't close enough for me to share my secrets with her. It was gone in an instant though; Toph wouldn't ever let herself be seen in pain.

"Ok, ok." I caved, sitting near the cold ashes of the fire from last night. Just being near the charred wood reminded me of last night's event, and without thought I could feel myself shiver at the lack of warmth near my body.

Was I forever changed?

"So, Sugar Queen, why were you in there?" Toph sat down beside me, wiggling her toes gently, not turning towards my breathing. I knew she could see me, since her hands were directly pressed into the ground, but I refused to look at her anyway.

"I'm sure you felt it."

"Damn right I did. The ground was practically shaking from all that you two were doing last night. I didn't see all of it, but I had to move further away after the door shut." Toph was blunt and honest as always, but at least she was considerate.

"Thank you." I whispered softly, slowly undoing my braids. I let my hair fall to my back before carefully redoing it; I didn't want to look as messed as I felt.

Then I froze.

"Get over it already, Sugar Queen."

"You were in Sokka's room?" I scoffed at her, before smirking widely and returning to my braids. Was Sokka going to be a cheater now?

"So what? It's not like we did anything, unlike some people."

"You were still in there."

"There were two beds! Like I said, so what? I didn't want to hear or see you and Zuko-!"

"Shhhh! Toph!" I shushed her as soon as the words were out of her mouth, as if the walls had ears. "You can't let anyone else know."

"You should tell Aang."

"What for?"

"You know exactly what for, Sugar Queen. You aren't dumb, deaf, or blind like me." Once again, Toph was the bluntest person in the world.

"Fine."

"Soon?"

"Maybe."

"Hm," was all Toph said before standing up. "And here he comes all angry and loud. What'd you do to him?" Toph chuckled a little before dashing out of sight. I could feel her earth bend herself into a wall before Zuko emerged from the hallway, just like Toph said. He had only thrown on a pair of draw-string pants, showing off his pale chest in broad daylight.

I felt my stomach do a flip-flop, before settling low in my belly.

"Why?" The question slammed into me with an amazing harshness and it was clear on his face that he was upset. What was he so mad for? It's not like we mean anything to each other.

"I still don't trust you."

That wasn't the answer he wanted, I realized, as Zuko glared fiercely at me. I continued to braid my hair as he got closer to me, his anger almost radiating off of him in waves. He leaned low and tangled his hand in my hair before capturing my mouth in a powerful kiss that made the thing in my belly simmer with heat.

"You won't hate me. I won't let you." His voice was husky as he pulled his mouth away and whispered in my ear, molded by anger and something else that I can't describe.

It took me a second to calm my breathing enough to actually speak to him, "I don't have to hate you, because I don't trust you; that's enough in itself."

He glared at me and slowly slid his fingers out of my hair, making me almost wish he wasn't as upset with me as he was. If his angry caresses felt like this, his loving ones might be higher than heaven...

Pushing that thought back, I watched as Zuko stormed away to his room, ignoring all the impulses in my body that said to follow him. Toph had reappeared by the time I realized that he wasn't coming back.

"Well...You certainly looked mighty cozy with his hands in your hair."

"Shut it, Toph."

"Oh no, Sugar Queen, what I just saw was the ultimate bribe of a lifetime. If you want me to keep quiet, you'll owe me lots." Toph's smirk was huge, but I knew exactly how to wipe it away.

"How bout if I keep it from Suki that you are sleeping in her boyfriend's room, you'll keep quiet about this?" I returned a smirk of my own crossing my face.

"Heh! I could take her."

"Oh yeah, you could, but you'd have Sokka very mad at you. To the point of not talking to you for a very long time. Do you want that?" I grinned as Toph glared at me slightly before plopping down with a sigh.

"Whatever, Sugar Queen."

**Later**

HAHA!

Zuko can't fire bend anymore. I watched as he tried to make a flame from his fists in front of our entire group, laughing loudly when nothing but a mere flicker burst forth. My brother laughed with me, but Zuko's eyes were on me. From the firelight, the gold was liquid; he was angry with me for laughing, and the look on his face made me shiver.

It was like I was going to be punished for laughing at him.

I thanked the Moon Goddess that I was sitting.

Toph interjected then, saying something about finding the source. She delved into her history for a bit, but I was still watching Zuko, so I almost didn't hear Toph's story.

"Then tomorrow we find the source of all Fire Bending!" Aang said, excitedly. I shook my head and went back to my dinner, though for some reason, I wasn't hungry today. I spooned the food into my mouth anyway.

"Good luck with that," I murmured under my breath, and immediately looked down as Zuko and Toph's glares fell on me.

"Hey Katara, your soup is great!" Aang said, sitting down next to me with a bowl he'd gotten from Sokka. Haru and Teo nodded, while Duke just sat there slurping loudly. I gave him a look out of the corner of my eye, and almost laughed when he practically choked on it. Duke then began to sip a little quieter while Teo and Sokka started talking about something or another.

It was a boring and quiet dinner after that.

**That Night**

I bended the water into an ice dagger as I laid awake in bed. I had heard some weird bump near my door and now I was almost certain someone was in my room. There was an outline in the pale moonlight but whoever it was stayed away from it.

I threw the dagger without another thought and glared as a small amount of steam began to float up to the ceiling before the rest of the dagger buried itself in the door.

"Get out," I said, but I was ignored. The shadow crept closer and closer, taking only two strides to my bed before he was there. I turned over and put my back towards him, knowing exactly who it was.

"Darn it, Zuko, I said-" My words were lost inside of his mouth and my stomach did a flip-flop again. Why was Zuko acting like he liked me? Why was he kissing me like we can be more than enemies?

Before I could ask, Zuko began to kiss me fiercely, warming me more and more with each kiss. They were sweet, quick, and I could feel a smirk as they fell on me, before the kisses became slow.

Extremely slow.

I could feel myself losing myself to the excruciatingly slow kisses he placed on my lips. It was like he was trying to drawing something out of me, and then...

He stopped.

He just stopped kissing me and strode out of my room like he hadn't been there. I laid in my bed, blinking at the wall, trying to figure out what had just happened. What did he do that for? I could feel that area in my stomach clenching and unclenching and that's when I realized it with a groan.

Zuko had just punished me for picking on him.

That jerk!

With an angry huff, I rolled over and went to bed.

**Two Weeks Later**

I bolted out of bed, running madly towards the cliff sides. It was midday and as I rushed down the hall, I passed Toph's room, Zuko's room, and finally, I made it outside. I rushed passed Haru and Duke at the fountain, and barely heard Toph yelling at me not to do it, before I fell to my knees on the mountainside and puked my guts out. I held onto the edge of the cliff with both hands and just retched, feeling all of the food from the past two days coming up through my throat.

"What the hell?" I heard Zuko ask, before Sokka had shoved passed him and ran over to me. He held my hair back out of the way as the food just kept coming up, patting my back gently. After about three minutes of this, I leaned up, finally able to breathe normally. I was panting for breath when I started all over again, and by now, everyone was watching me.

"Katara? What's the matter?" Aang was the next person to come over to us, and he held me so that I wouldn't fall off of the edge. I barely had time to realize it was him; I was too busy throwing up. "Sokka, is she ok?"

"...I don't know, Aang."

I was crying as I continued to release everything in my stomach, groaning each time I felt a new wave of nausea. I had some time to see Sokka's worried face, but after a while even he was a blur as the tears ran down my cheeks.

What was wrong with me?

Finally, it all subsided and I was able to gasp for breath, leaning back against my brother, who had his arms around my stomach and was patting it gently. I took slow, deep breaths, feeling Aang's gaze on me.

"Katara, are you sick?" He asked, and I don't even know if I nodded. I think I did.

"Feel her forehead. Does she have a fever?" Zuko was the next person to come over to us, kneeling down beside my brother. Sokka gave him a slightly uncomfortable look, but as the tears continued to stream down my face, he watched Aang place his hand on my forehead.

"She's hot, but how warm should she be?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Ugh. Here, let me do it. I forgot you don't know anything about temperatures." Zuko placed a hand on his own forehead before placing a hand on mine and even that simple touch had made me feel lightheaded.

After his little night visit two weeks ago, Zuko and I had stopped all of our secret meetings. He had to train Aang and that's what they were doing every day, since he had gotten his fire bending back.

"Nope, she doesn't have a fever." Zuko's gold eyes shimmered in slight worry as they met mine, but soon the look was gone and he looked...almost angry. "Doesn't a healer know when she's sick?"

I glared at him, and before I could answer, yanked myself out of my brother's gasp only to lean over the ledge and throw up again. I felt all three guys watching me before Zuko walked away and left Aang and Sokka to worry over me.

Like he would sit there and hold my hand. Ha!

I could feel more tears slide down my face as I continued to throw up, but this time I wasn't sure what they were for.

End Chapter 3


	4. The Second Month

Unwanted Treasure

By: Sailorjj07

4. The Second Month

A/n: Freakin' episodes are taking too long to come on... 

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

I missed Zuko.

I really, really missed him.

The last time Zuko and I spoke, really spoke to each other, was shortly after my sickness stopped. Well, wait...Not exactly stopped.

I was still sick. With what, I have no clue, but I was still sick.

I had just told everyone I was better.

I hated lying to my family; it was hard to hide the fact that I was throwing up every morning. It had slowed to about once a week now, but I was still throwing up. I wasn't as feverish as before and I hid it from them very well.

No one knew I was still sick.

And if they did, they didn't say anything.

Which I think was the case for Toph. On the occasions that she wasn't watching my brother train with his new sword, she would give me a sorrowful look. Even from her sheer, white eyes, I could tell she knew something was wrong. Toph knew a lot about people and as blunt and rambunctious as she was, she was a people watcher.

Toph was the only one, though.

"Katara?"

I lifted my head up from looking down at the fountain. I had been making little spheres with the water, slowly bending them into different shapes, and holding them that way for as long as my mind would let me.

"Katara, are you busy?"

It was Aang. He was sweaty, and his breathing was partially shallow.

_'He must've just gotten out of training with Zuko.'_

"No Aang, not at all." I pressed the water back into the fountain and turned to smile warmly at him. Aang would be such a great Avatar once he mastered fire. "Is something the matter?"

"Well...it's just..." Aang came over to the fountain and sat down beside me, while I kept the smile on my face. Maybe if I smiled he wouldn't see...

"It's just what, Aang?"

"I'm worried, Katara."

"About?"

"What if-? Katara, what if this isn't enough?" Aang looked down at his hands, a sad look on his face.

_'Is he having doubts?'_

That's what it sounded like.

I patted his shoulder and leaned back against the fountain, the cool marble on my back making me feel a little less nauseous. If I threw up in front of Aang, my secret would be given away, and I didn't want that.

"It will be enough, Aang."

"But how do you know? How can you be sure?!"

"Aang, calm down. I'm sure because I believe in you. I know you will do great things."

"Like defeating the Fire Lord?"

"Even greater." I smiled at him again, trying to be as reassuring as possible. I hated it when Aang doubted himself; it made me worry too.

Aang smiled back at me, "There are things greater than defeating the Fire Lord?"

"Of course. Bringing peace to this world. Making sure everyone is safe and fed. There are lots of things you can accomplish, Avatar Aang." I added the title to make him feel better. Gran Gran always said reminding people of their stature makes their heads swell a little more.

"Wow. You know what? You're right. Thanks Katara!"

"Anytime Aang."

Aang stood up, grinning at me with his usual happiness, "Zuko called evening training off today, so I'll be taking a nap now. I'm beat!"

"Alright. See you at dinner."

"Bye Katara." And then he was gone, probably off to his room.

In times like these, while Aang was taught by his other teachers, all I really had to do was be there for him emotionally. I don't know why he thought I gave such good advice - I only said what I thought would be the most helpful. Plus, nothing in this world could make me do otherwise.

Except for Zuko...Maybe.

"Katara."

I shivered. My name was not a question, it was a statement. There was only one person in this world that says my name like that. One person who gave me chills just by saying my name.

_'Speak of the Devil, Gran Gran always said...'_

I kept my eyes away from the stone archway, pretending I hadn't heard Zuko call my name. He was the one that hadn't talk to me for darn near a month, why should I give him the joy of getting a response from me?

The entire month, I watched him and spoke to him briefly; nothing like that first night. It was nothing like the day we were...intimate.

That day, we were honest with each. That day, I knew him. That day, Zuko knew me. We knew each other, and we liked what we knew.

I shivered again as I remembered that night and Zuko called my name again.

"Peasant. Don't you hear me talking to you?"

"Since there aren't any peasants here, I guess I don't." I heatedly spat back. Where does he get off?

I could feel the smirk on his face as he came over to me, and I still ignored him. He sat down quietly beside me, and I could feel my whole body begging me to turn towards his warmth. I ignored it, and my body tensed up, trying to pull me in his direction.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Katara, look at me."

I wasn't looking. I hated his amber colored eyes. I wouldn't look at him.

"Why? There's no point, right? We aren't anything to each other. I don't have to look at you."

"Darn it, Katara! Look at me!" He reached out this time, taking hold of my wrist with one hand, and turning my face with the other. I stared up into his amber eyes and felt my vision getting blurry.

Why did I want to cry?

I had only missed talking to him, right?

I had only missed the few hours he had known me, right?

"Why do I care about you so much?" I heard myself whisper, choking back a sob.

Zuko's eyes were utterly confused, and I tried to look away, but he forced my eyes back to his.

"Why haven't we spoken to each other, Katara? After... after that day I thought-? I thought that we could at least be friends..." Zuko's voice was low, and emotional as he trailed off.

_'Friends?'_

He wanted to be friends?

That was it?

"We weren't friends to start with. Why would we be friends? I don't even like you." If that was all he wanted...I wouldn't give it to him.

"Katara."

"Be quiet! Why are you talking about friendship? ...I don't know you."

But I did. I knew every part of his body that reacted to my touch and I knew what every sigh he made meant. I knew all of this and more about Zuko, and only from one night.

"But I want to know you."

I shook my head, still trying to hold tears back, "Don't lie to me."

"Katara, why would I have let you so close to me on the very first day? Are you seriously that stubborn?"

"Who's the stubborn one? You're asking for us to be friends after you barely speak to me for a month. Zuko, what effort have you made to be my friend? To know me?"

I had struck a cord. His amber eyes flinched and his grip on my wrist got tighter. With a soft tug, I was in his arms, melting from the tenderness of the entire movement.

"I'm sorry...I'm not used to so many people around me. I'm trying to make friends, one at a time, so I can do it right. I never sat and thought about what being a friend was until I came here...But I saved you for last...Katara, I want to be your friend...and maybe, maybe..." His voice was exceedingly soft as he spoke to me.

I gasped softly. I knew exactly what he was shooting for. We had barely known each other except for the time he spent chasing after us. Why was he aiming for something so high?

"Zuko, we can be friends, but that's it."

"No, Katara, we can't just be friends. Not after that. Not after the first night."

Zuko ran circles along my back as he spoke to me, mumbling into my hair about friendship and thinking about me, and I adored every touch. I soaked it up like sponge does water and I loved it.

I found I wasn't listening too well, though.

"What do you think, Katara?"

"What?"

Zuko gave a soft laugh and breathed into my hair a little more, "You foolish goose-lion girl. Were you even listening to me?"

"Zuko, what'd you say?"

"I said...Ugh, forget it."

Was he getting upset now?

"I'm sorry, I was spacing out a bit."

"No kidding."

I laughed. Amazing how such a simple sarcastic phrase from Zuko could make me smile. "Really though, what did you say?"

"I said...should we tell the others? About what happened?"

"No." I had spoken to quickly. Zuko gave me a wary glance mixed with something else I didn't know before releasing me. He moved away from me and stood up, "You hungry?"

"Yes?"

"You answered with a question...hmmm." Zuko gave a playfully thoughtful look before he reached his hand out to me, "I guess its just cause girls are fickle."

I took his hand, but pinched him as I got up. Zuko gave a soft yelp, before waving his hand as if in some slight pain. That made me laugh too.

"Girls are not fickle. It just takes us a while to decided."

"It didn't take you a while to decide when-," Zuko began to chuckle a bit as he cut himself off, and I gave his shoulder a slight shove as we walked down the stone halls together.

"Shush."

"Hey, any idea when we can move out of here?"

"You're the teacher! You should know!" I pushed the back of his head this time as we walked along, giggling as he growled. I ran ahead of him, hoping he wouldn't try to pay me back for it later.

"Ow! Hey! Why are you always hitting me? And what're you mad for? Geez, and you said I'm the violent one!"

I guess we can be friends after all.

End Chapter 4

A/n: Tell me is Zuko too OOC? I figured if he hung around the Avatar group a lil bit, he'd be more expressive once they started trusting. That and the fact that he already was with his uncle. I could see Zuko exchanging in playful banter, though it'd be totally different if it were banter while he had his swords in hand. Plus, he and Katara fight a lot anyway.

Oh! And, let me explain something else. While writing this, I had in mind for Zuko and Katara to think like teens that don't really understand the power of physical attraction. Older people understand that and know how dangerous it can be, especially when you base a relationship off of a purely physical relationship. But Zuko and Katara don't and that is what I'm going to use to cause them some problems in their nearly perfect world, hehe. You'll see what I mean later.

Not only that, but from what I know, Katara's a pretty innocent girl. So I figured she'd be TOTALLY clueless about all the stuff that's going on. But heh, she'll learn in the next chapter, XP

Sorry not much happened in the chappy, BTW.


	5. The Third Month

Unwanted Treasure

By: Sailorjj07

5. The Third Month

A/n: Month number three! Whoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Well someone's finally feeling better."

I looked up as Toph turned her head in my direction. 

"Well, I told you I was," I said, smiling and taking a sip of water. Toph gave me a soft smile before she sat down besides Sokka, who was polishing his sword and whistling.

I was feeling a lot better actually, though I had gained a little weight since I was better. I realized that my summer dress and my bindings were fitting me a little tighter this morning, as I got dressed.

Zuko said it may have been because of our frequent...visits.

"Whatever you had, you must've given it to Zuko. He's been like a sick puppy all week." Sokka added on, as I sat down next to Toph.

I wasn't sitting for long though as Toph's eyes got wide and she grabbed onto my arm, moving us away from my older brother.

"I AM NOT A DOG SOKKA!" Came a cry from around the corner, and we burst into giggles as a blast of flame flew towards Sokka's head. He yelp and fell to the ground, screaming something about stopping, dropping, and rolling.

It was true though. Zuko had been throwing up at least once a day now. I was worried that I had given him whatever bug I had had, but he swore it had nothing to do with me.

I watched as Zuko walked over to us, sniffing a little too loudly, before glaring at my brother fiercely. He marched over to us and shoved Sokka, who laughed at Zuko's anger.

"I refuse to fight you while you're sick, Zuko. I don't want your germs."

"UGH! Whatever!" Zuko swiped at my brother's head, rolling his eyes as Sokka dodged him. Zuko opened his mouth to say something else, but sneezed instead. 

I watched him sadly, hoping I really wasn't the cause of his sickness.

"Well you guys will never guess what I found out!" The Duke came charging around the corner, smiling at us like a kid from a candy store.

"What's up, Dukes?" Toph asked, smirking at her own little pet name for the boy.

"There's a village close by! We can go there and get supplies and stuff!" Duke cried, and I found myself grinning from ear-to-ear.

But my smile fell as Zuko gave a loud groan, before he walked swiftly past me.

"Um...Let me go check on him." I didn't wait for an answer - Zuko needed me.

**In Zuko's Room**

I could feel the water in the room before I heard it. Zuko was washing his face and hands, the water slipping between his fingers as splashed it into his face. He was wiping his neck and face with a towel as I came over to him, before he leaned back on his bed, closing his eyes. I was beside him in an instant, curving my body in line with his.

"I ache."

I giggled, placing the back of my hand on his forehead. Zuko sighed and took my hand, closing his eyes.

"I've never known you as one to complain."

"I'm not complaining," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around me. Zuko pulled me close against his chest, burying his face in my neck as he spoke. "Just stating a fact."

"That has nothing to do with why I came in here."

He smiled against my neck, making me shiver. Even if he was sick, Zuko never failed to make my heart stop.

"Then tell me, Katara, why you're here."

"Well, ok, so it IS a little close."

"More than a little. I'm not that sick, Katara. I'll get over it."

"Zuko, you're not invincible." I rolled over, so he could see my face. Zuko placed his hand on my stomach and I kissed him, unable to hold myself back.

He smirked against my mouth and I moved away from him, glaring playfully, "And what are you smirking for?"

"I was just surprised; I'm sick, Katara."

I grinned, "Mind repeating that, Zuko?"

"I said I'm - No! I'm not repeating that."

The two of us laughed together and I tore myself away from his warmth, as much as I didn't want to. I sat up so I could think clearly and began to hum gently while I played with a braid. "I'll go to the village with Toph so you guys won't be seen. I'm sure everyone knows who you are, right?"

"Everyone and probably all of their relatives in every other nation."

"Oh my, you're so popular Zuko. What's a peasant girl like me going to do?"

Zuko growled and pulled me back down on the bed towards him. He rolled us over, until he was looming over me. He stared down at me with golden eyes before he devoured my mouth with his. It wasn't long before I was covering my mouth with my hand, feeling Zuko's hand travel underneath my dress.

"...Zuko..."

He paused and I froze too. Was something wrong?

"Katara...You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Now my breath was really caught in my throat. Did he mean that?

"Z-Zuko, I...wow. I really don't know what to say."

He smirked widely, "That is probably a very notable first."

Groaning, I tried to move myself out of his arms, hoping to punish him for his sarcasm. But Zuko wouldn't let me go and instead laid back down beside me, moving his hand from where it had been resting on my inner thigh.

"Katara...I mean it. You really are." Zuko's golden eyes were intense as he spoke to me, and I knew I had been awarded with a gift.

Zuko never gave compliments - I knew that without asking.

"I should go." I whispered, before I pressed a kiss onto his forehead. Zuko nodded and I crawled over him, and out of the bed. "Anything specific you want me to get you while we're there?"

Zuko shook his head, but tossed a small pouch in my direction, "Surprise me."

"If you say so..."

**An Hour Later**

"Why me? You didn't want Twinkle Toes or Sparky to come?" Toph had pouted the entire way to the village. I had wanted her to come so we could talk a little, I guess, but apparently she didn't want to leave Sokka.

She should know it's bad to like a guy with a girlfriend...

"Because Toph, you know when a merchant is lying and I may or may not be sure."

"Is that you're way of saying you're too trusting and don't want to get scammed?"

"No, of course not, Toph."

"Sugar Queen, tell that to someone who can't tell when you're lying."

I sighed as we got closer and closer to the small village, nodding at the women and children who passed by.

"So Toph, what she we get?"

"Meat. Lots of it." Toph smirked, sniffling the air and walking in the direction of the meat stand. She was there in an instant, and I was surprised at how quickly she began purchasing items. I shook my head, walking over to a vegetable stand.

Soon enough, we had everything we needed, and we were ready to go.

"I almost wish we had candy." I was telling Toph as a group of children ran by. A little girl with brown hair in pigtails stopped when she heard me, and smiled up at me.

"Candy? They swell candy at the Hwealer place!" The girl told me, before pointing in the direction of a small white building. I walked over with Toph, hearing her mumble something about sugar.

"Hello?" We walked into the clean little shop, where glass jars lined the walls. Inside were various molds of sugar, in stars and circles and little moons. There was a woman behind the counter with long pale blond hair, handing a small package to a little black haired girl as we walked in. As she looked up, I noticed her eyes were a deep dark blue, to the point where they were nearly black.

"Hi! What can I do for you ladies today?" The woman smiled and we walked up to the counter, Toph pulling lids open and sniffing without asking a question.

"Ahhh, you choose a great one. I'm sure you can smell the high quality of sugar in it." The woman wore a warm smile, reaching in the jar and giving Toph a piece to taste. She tried her hardest not to smile as she tasted the candy, but it was slowly warming its way across her face.

"And you...you're here to get a gift, huh? The look in your eyes say you have no idea which to choose." The woman smiled wider at me, and I nodded, honestly surprised that she knew what I was there for.

"Well yes."

I walked down the long counter, looking at each and every piece as I did so, wondering which to buy for everyone. The candy seller's eyes eyes were on me as I walked and I tried not to be a little worried.

"Hey. Young lady...Can I-? Is it ok if I ask you a couple of questions?"

I stopped, wondering what on Earth this woman had to ask me. Toph was tasting other pieces of candy as the lady opened a space in the counter for me to come to her.

"Um, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked, walking behind the counter as she had asked.

"No, but...hmmm, can you walk for me?"

"Sure?" I walked behind the counter, turning when I reached the end, and then turning back around.

What was this woman after?

She had a thoughtful look on her face as she spoke to me, "Sweetheart. You waddle."

"I what?"

"Come with me." She lead me from behind the counter, to a room on the side of the candy display. Toph followed behind us quietly, and I wasn't sure if she knew all that was going on.

"I sell candy because it brings more people here to me. I like helping people, that's why I became a healer, you know..." In the room was a clean, white bed and a stool. The woman sat on the stool, pointing at the bed. "I'm Sonatia, by the way. Could you sit up on there for me?"

"Yes?" I sat on the bed, and soon Toph was up there beside me, munching on something quietly.

"Now, what I'm about to ask you is very personal. But first off, I want to know who you two ladies are."

"I'm...Katara. And this is Toph."

Toph gave a little wave.

"Nice to meet you both." Sonatia smiled softly at me, and I just watched her. She had taken out a piece of parchment and was writing on it, before she looked up at me, "Now Ms. Katara, could you tell me how old you are?"

"I just turned 15 ma'am."

"Ahh, I remember when I was that age. So fun." Sonatia gave a girlish giggle before writing that down and looking back up at me, "And Katara, when was the last time you had your monthly bleeding?"

I blushed. What kind of question was that?

"Well...I don't really remember. Usually Toph and I..." I froze. Usually Toph and I had ours around the same time. But...

"Toph, when was your last-?"

"Last month, duh. Remember I slept in your room? But you didn't have yours then, I remember because I had asked you about it..."

"Uh h-huh, I thought so." Sonatia wrote a few more things down before she reached her hand out. "Can I see your hand, Katara?"

I gave her my hand, and that began a series of pokes and proodings with her fingers. Soon she was poking up my arm, and my cheeks and then with a girlish giggle, she poked me in my breast.

"Ow!"

"Did that hurt? Let me try again." She giggled and did it again, making me yelp again. "Ah, so they're tender, aren't they? And I bet they've been growing too, haven't they?"

"Well yes, but I am a growing girl and-."

"Yes, you're growing alright, but you're no longer a girl. Ms. Katara, are you with anyone?"

Instantly, Zuko's face popped into my mind. I blushed a shade of pink, but didn't answer her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...Is there a guy in your life? Have you ever done anything where heat burned in your lower stomach?"

I blushed even brighter...What was I supposed to say with Toph in here?

"Katara, I need you to answer this honestly."

"Well...yes."

"And afterwards, when you guys were together, did he make that heat go away?"

"Well yes, but-." I stopped talking then. I was not going to tell her how Zuko made the heat go away.

"Don't worry, I know what happened...Now last question...At one point in time, did you throw up a lot?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And now Sparky's sick." It was the first thing Toph had said in a while, but whatever it was, it confirmed what Sonatia was thinking. She nodded and continued to write something on the paper, before handing it to me.

"You, Katara, are with child."

I blinked. A lot.

_'WHAT!'_

"I knew I heard two heart beats from you, Katara." Toph said quietly and I shook my head, unable to believe it. I was with child? How!

"What you did Katara, what you and your young man did together created a baby inside of your body. Depending on the last time you had your month's blood, you are at least two months, probably three." Sonatia nodded again, but there was still a calming smile on her face.

Panic began to settle over me. I couldn't protect my family with a baby inside of me! I didn't even know how it go there!

"Y-you've got to be...There's no way!"

Toph touched my arm softly, but stayed silent.

"Well, honey that's how it is. You are indeed having a baby. The symptoms are there: your entire body is plumper, your fingers and ankles are swollen, you had morning sickness, and your friend here can hear the baby's heartbeat. Not to mention your chest is sore and the young man who got you pregnant is feeling your sickness now too. You, Katara, are having a baby. And the father of the baby shares a very good connection with you, if he is sick now."

I wanted to cry. 

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to do something other than stare at Sonatia dumbly.

I couldn't have a baby! I just couldn't...

Sonatia stood up, handing me the paper. She walked into the Candy room and wrapped up a huge parchment for us, coming back and handing it to Toph silently.

"Katara, it really isn't as bad as you think. Marrying age is at 17 and I know mothers younger than you. Everything will be ok..."

She just didn't know. She didn't understand.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." I whispered quietly, getting off the bed slowly. Sonatia nodded and gave me a soft hug, before patting Toph on the top of her head.

"You girls be careful getting back, and Katara when you get home, give that to your young man. Let him read my notes."

"Okay." 

I couldn't find my voice. I could barely think.

I was having a baby...A baby!

What was I supposed to do?

"I won't tell." Toph stated as we walked down the path towards the Air Temple. I nodded at her numbly, feeling my entire body grow cold. I placed my hand over my stomach, feeling the slight bulge there.

How had I never noticed.

"Will you tell everyone?"

"NO! For as long as I can hide it, I won't tell anyone!"

"Not even Sparky?"

"Not even Zuko."

"Katara, you can't. Don't do that to him. Tell him at least. You HAVE to." I was shocked. Toph had called me by my name for the first time ever. I nodded, feeling tears come to my eyes.

I was having a baby...

**Twenty Minutes Later**

I wordlessly handed the bags over to the boys, managing to hide the note in a pouch at my hip. I knew I needed to tell Zuko as soon as I could, but I was still so afraid...

What if he left because of this? What if he hated me?

The fear dug into my heart and clung to me as I walked towards his room. Sokka had told me that Zuko had came out earlier to train Aang, but shortly after had gone back to his room to rest. I reached out to push the door open and saw my hand shaking.

I wouldn't even bother to knock.

"Hey, haven't you heard of-? Katara? Katara!" Zuko was to me in an instant, as I felt my knees giving out from under me. He caught me as I nearly crumbled to a heap on the ground, picking me up and placing me down on his bed.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

I couldn't even focus on his face. My eyes were starting to tear, and Zuko was becoming blurry in my line of vision. I squeezed my eyes shut against the tears that were already streaming, burying my face in his chest as sobs began to run through me.

"Katara...Katara...It's ok." Zuko was stroking my hair slowly as I sobbed into him. I was barely able to breathe, I was sobbing so hard, but I managed. I reached into my pouch and handed him the parchment, still wrapped around him, afraid to let go.

"R-read t-this," I whispered out, and I was soon sobbing in earnest, so afraid for everything that would happen.

Zuko was quiet as he read through Sonatia's notes, but I never saw his face - I was too worried to look.

Slowly his arms slid from around me, and he softly reached his fingers under my chin, lifting my head up to look at him.

"Katara...Open your eyes and look at me."

I opened my eyes, but I couldn't look at him...Not yet.

"Katara." He said more firmly, and I forced myself to look at him this time. "Is this true?"

"Yes." It was only one word, but I felt it killing me. Murdering the warmth in my body with thick, unbreakable ice.

"And you're sure it's true?"

"Y-yes."

His golden eyes strayed from my face for a second, but only a mere second. Zuko pulled me closer to him, so close there was no space at all, and spoke into my hair, "Katara, tell me I can trust you. Tell me this is true because you can't live without me. Don't let this be some scheme..."

I pushed him away from me, barely able to speak past my tears. I looked up at him, watching his golden eyes. He looked furiously angry and hurt, but he looked hopeful too.

Was he happy about this?

"Why would I scheme against you! Zuko, we used to hate each other! Why would I want to trap you forever with a child you don't want! What do you think I am!" I was hurt beyond belief. Why would he think I was out to cause him more pain?

Zuko shook his head and pulled me back to him, squeezing me as he hugged me again, "I had to make sure. You would be surprised what families will do to secure a spot on a throne...And don't you ever say I don't want a child of mine! I will never ever be my father! I don't care who my child's mother is, I will never forsake him to the dogs!"

"You don't care! Well, why don't you find some Fire Nation girl to have a baby with!" I tried to break free of his arms but Zuko wouldn't let me. He glared at me heatedly before kissing me roughly. Every time I tried to push him away to speak, he'd kiss me again and soon the warmth spread through me like an uncontrollable fire.

Finally, he let me have my breath back, "Katara, shut up." I glared at him as the tears flowed down my face. "Fire Nation women are not you. They can never be anything like you. You are the best candidate for a mother of my child."

"Zuko, I'm so scared...I don't want to have a baby...What if-? What if it...k-kills me?"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"I won't let it happen, Katara. You are carrying my seed now...It's my duty to keep you both safe."

I scoffed at him: "Your duty? As what? You are not my husband, nor my boyfriend! You have no title that allows you to have a 'duty' to protect us!"

"I am the father. That is the only title I need." Then his voice dropped dangerously low, "And I am more than a boyfriend, Katara. You treated me as a lover before..."

"Before I found out I was having a child! This is all your fault!"

His golden eyes flashed and I knew I was being irrational: "Katara! BE SILENT!"

Zuko's anger was evident now and I could feel my skin getting warmer as we stood there together. He truly was mad.

"Will you truly place all the blame on me? You had a hand in this too. It takes two people to create a child in the womb. This must be those mood swings described in the note."

I began to cry all over again, sobbing into Zuko's shirt and chest. He held me, quietly and softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I repeated, over and over again. Zuko didn't need this. He didn't need a child or a Water Bender, who could barely breathe without him.

Zuko doesn't need a child in his life.

And I don't need this baby either.

"It's ok, Katara...We'll figure something out...We'll be ok."

"If my brother doesn't kill us first." I muttered out between tears and I could feel Zuko's smirk against my hair.

"Weren't you listening? I said I would protect you."

"Out of duty?"

"More than that..."

I paused. Would he say it?

"For what then?"

"Not yet, Katara...Not right now."

If not now, then when? Would he wait until this baby is born?

Because nine months is entirely too long.

"Tomorrow, we're going back to that village to talk to this healer."

"What? But Zuko, they'll recognize you and-!"

"Katara, we are going back tomorrow."

Oh, Moon Goddess!

Was Zuko going to harm the healer who discovered our truth?

I began to pray fervently.

Goddess help me.

End Chapter 5


	6. The Fourth Month

Unwanted Treasure

By: Sailorjj07

6. The Fourth Month

A/n: THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING GUYS!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Zuko and I have gone to Sonatia's house nearly five times between this month and last month. I go because I enjoy talking to Sonatia about what's going to happen to me, and because she's a very kind, wonderful woman.

Zuko goes because he wants to know how the baby's doing all the time.

He's started being nicer to me, though sometimes I wonder if he realizes he's starting to smother me. I love having him around me, of course, but some days it gets ridiculous.

I think my brother and Aang and everyone else are beginning to notice too, since Zuko's around me so much. And that means Aang will have a fit sooner or later.

I know I have to tell Sokka soon, but I don't want to tell Aang...I'm so afraid to tell them both, but I'm more afraid for Aang than anyone else.

What if he goes into the Avatar State over this?

I doubt it. I'm important, but I'm not that important...right?

"Come on, Katara. We told Sonatia we'd be there tonight." Zuko came into my room without knocking, a new habit he'd picked up since we found out about the baby. The only other person who did that was Toph, but usually she rocked the whole room to let me know she was coming in.

"I'm wondering if I should be jealous; you seem so eager to go all the time," I said, pouting as I rolled on my side and sat up. It was hard to just get up now, since my stomach had gotten a little bit bigger. My ankles were entirely swollen too, and my face had gotten fatter. I think I looked more like an Eskimo now than I ever did before.

"Silly girl. Why would you be jealous? You're having my child, not her." Zuko was totally prideful about the whole thing, reminding me constantly that I was having HIS baby. Never mind that the baby was mine too; Goddess, boys and men were so overbearing sometimes.

"Our child, you mean?"

"Yes, of course."

"Sometimes I wonder." I muttered, and Zuko just smirked at me.

We had been getting along better lately, though. Every night, we'd sleep in each other's room and Zuko would tell me about his life as a child. I learned about all the things he had to go through, many of which brought tears to my eyes.

He still hasn't told me about his scar yet...

"Katara, come on." Zuko held out his hand and helped me off the bed, and we were on our way in minutes.

**In Town**

"Zuko, Katara! You came! I'm so happy to see you two!" Sonatia gave me a huge hug as I walked in the door, but she only nodded at Zuko, who gave her a brief nod back.

When we were in front of others, Zuko reverted back to his original self somewhat. He was distant from others, as usual, but had stop being as cold. Now, he was always protective of me and I loved that in some ways. In others, it was annoying because I'm still a healer and a warrior.

As soon as I have this baby, I'll have to remind him of that.

"What are you so happy for?" Zuko asked, watching Sonatia dash around her home like a humming bird. We sat on a plush overstuffed chair together, wondering what on earth had gotten into her.

"My husband is coming home today!"

"Oh? How come you didn't tell us that before, Sonatia?" I asked, smiling at the joy she showed us. Sonatia stirred something in a pot, then dashed over to the other side of the counter to chop up something. I was about to get up and go help her but Zuko placed his hand on my arm, shaking his head.

That's right, smelling certain foods makes me sick now.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise for you two. I've told my husband ALL about you and in his letters he said he was eager to meet you two! He wanted to meet Toph as well, but I couldn't tell you to bring her or you'd know. And that's be no fun."

"Hehe, yes, because we would have figured it out, I'm sure," I told her, enjoying the mood in the room. "So what are you-?"

I had started to say something but froze instantly. What was that odd feeling I just felt?

"Sonatia?" I looked down at my stomach, then looked in her direction as fear rushed through me. Was the baby already in danger? What was wrong with me?

Was I going to die soon?

Zuko saw the fear etched on my face and held my hand, facing me so he could look me over. "Katara, what's wrong? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No, but-! Sonatia! It happened again!" I cried, scared to death at this point.

Sonatia's spoon clattered to the counter as she ran over to me, reaching her hand out to rest on my stomach. She felt around it, on all sides, trying to understand what was wrong, I figured. I almost wondered if she could feel my heart going insane, but I knew that wasn't what she was looking for.

"What'd it feel like, Katara? Describe it to me, honey."

"Like someone was poking me from the inside of my stomach."

"Was it a good poke or a painful poke?"

"It wasn't a painful poke, so I'm not sure." I told her, watching her face.

Sonatia just smiled widely at me and breathed a sigh of relief, "It's ok, Katara. Every thing's fine. The baby just moved, that's all."

"It...moved?"

"Well yes. That's what they do. They move to get more comfortable. You have to remember that all of your insides are around him or her...Sometimes the baby doesn't like being in one area verses another."

"R-Really?" I asked, looking down at my stomach again. That slight poke hit me on the right side of my stomach and I left my hand there, to feel it for myself.

And once again, my baby moved underneath my hand, right where my hand was. I gasped, in awe of it all.

"And you know, if you talk to the baby, he or she might move to let you know they can hear you." Sonatia said from the stove, going back to her cooking.

Zuko looked at me in awe as well, and placed his hand on my stomach where my hand was, wanting to feel it too. I looked at him and he nodded, leaning his head closer to my stomach.

"Hello little one...Can you hear me? I'm your father." He said, in an amazingly soft voice.

There was movement in my stomach near Zuko's hand and when he looked up at me, I wondered if those were tears I saw in his eyes. I could feel them in mine.

"And I'm your mommy. I think you'll like me better than him, won't you little one?" I smiled down at Zuko and felt the baby move a little more, before he or she stopped. That scared me too.

"What happens if the baby stops moving?!"

"Nothing Katara, calm down. That just means he or she is tired from listening and playing with you. Now the baby will sleep and when the baby feels like it, he or she will wake up and move around again."

"If the baby moves around a lot-?"

"It's ok. You aren't due for at least another five months, Katara. You've got a long way to go." Sonatia smiled and brought a spoon over to me, holding it in front of my mouth, "Now try this. I think you and the little one will like it very much."

I opened my mouth and Sonatia fed me what tasted like a stew, with lots of different things in it.

It was delicious.

"Wow, that's great, Sonatia!"

Sonatia winked and walked back to her stove, "That's good then. Too bad I can't tell you how to make it! Its a family recipe, so I can't tell you."

"That's ok. I'll just come over so I can eat it."

"Do you know when you're leaving?" She asked, and I glanced at Zuko. He shrugged and went back to playing with a flick of fire in his hands. I glared at him and he ignored me, continuing to play with the flame.

That was stupid of him.

I lifted my index finger slightly where it rested at my thigh, and then made a circle in the air. A drop of water bended out of my pouch and circled the flame, before closing in on it and putting it out. Zuko pouted at me and I laughed at him.

"No, we aren't sure just yet."

"I'd wish you'd come and stay in the village, that way I can be there in case you have any problems. I worry about you two out there in the forest, as dangerous as it is."

We didn't tell her what we were capable of. There would be no point in telling Sonatia that the Avatar was with us; we were in the nation that wanted him dead.

"We'll be fine." Zuko said, a determination in his voice that neither of us expected. Sonatia stopped stirring for a second before she continued to stir whatever was in the pot.

Then the door opened softly and a grinning man stepped through. He looked young, younger than Sonatia even, with messy brown hair and startlingly green eyes. At first, I thought he was from the Earth Nation, but he wore red and gold clothes. He saw the two of us and winked, hushing us with a finger over his lips.

Slowly, he crept up behind Sonatia and pressed a kiss into her neck, causing her to pause and her spoon to fall onto the counter again.

"MY LOVE! YOU'RE BACK! OH, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Sonatia was laughing and crying all at once, while Zuko and I just sat and watched.

I didn't want to interrupt her moment with her husband. Zuko's hand slid into mine as he watched the two as well, and I tried to hide my surprise. Was he touched too?

"I know, I know! I told you I would come today, Sonya." Sonatia's husband kissed her nose, and she gave him a soft push, pouting playfully.

"Don't call me silly when you said you wouldn't be back until at least sun down. The sun is still up!" Sonatia said, and then she turned her back to the young man in front of her.

He smirked and crossed his arms, watching her pout, "But I hurried to come back to you, love. Are you angry with me?"

When he received no answer, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Sonatia's waist suddenly, making Sonatia giggle girlishly, "You nearly scared me."

"It was because we had an audience. You were so busy being beautiful that I couldn't help it." The young man pressed a kiss into Sonatia's hair and released her, coming over to Zuko and I. Zuko's hand was out of mine in an instant and he looked up at the man, almost harshly.

"Now where on earth did you find these two? This kid looks like he'll eat me alive." Sonatia's husband laughed at us and waved Zuko's attitude away. I smiled into Zuko's golden eyes, trying to help him feel better. He had just been ignored for having a bad attitude, which made me giggle.

"And you two are?" The young man asked us.

"I'm Katara and this is Zuko."

"Hm. Katara and Zuko...Where have I heard those names before?"

"Don't play dumb, my husband. These two have been in my letters for nearly a month now." Sonatia said from her place in the kitchen. Her husband nodded and sat down on the chair across from us, looking both Zuko and I over.

"My name is Korrin, but my men call me Twin. You may call me whichever works better for you."

"Your men?" I asked, curious as to what this man did for a living.

"Yes. How do you think my love gets candy to sell in this town? I own a candy factory and we send the sweets all around the Fire Nation. If things weren't so bad with the other nations, I would've expanded and become a very rich man, but we all know this war will be long in ending..." Twin trailed off and it took everything in me not to tell him how wrong he was.

But Zuko spoke before I could, "How old are you?"

Twin laughed, "You cut to the point, don't you? Let me ask you then, Zuko, how old are you?"

"16."

"And I am two years older than you. Do I really look that much younger than my wife?"

"Y-you're-? Sonatia, how old are you?" I asked, realizing that I never had taken the time to ask her before.

"Me? Only 20."

"Wait, so you're two years older than your husband?" I looked between the two, who wore smiles on their faces as if they had just shared a secret with us.

"Can't you tell? I look older than him, don't I?" Sonatia came into the sitting area with us, sitting in, her husband's lap as if we weren't there. The two smiled at us, putting their faces side by side.

"Are you trying to say that I look young, Sonya?" Twin asked Sonatia, who kissed her husband's cheek and stood up.

"That is exactly what I'm trying to say. I'm afraid that you look your age, darling, and I look mine."

"But you're just as beautiful as the day I met you."

"Which was when you were 15 years old and I felt like a cradle robber." Sonatia giggled, spooning the food into pretty glass bowls.

I was starting to like Sonatia's house a lot more than most other houses I've been to.

**An Hour Later**

"Oh no! Zuko, its raining! How are we going to get back?" I noticed the rain as I opened Sonatia's door to say goodbye and leave. And it was raining very heavily.

"You can't! Katara, you can't go out in that rain." Sonatia said, shaking her head and closing the door.

"But-!"

"No, Katara." Zuko's pure golden eyes bore into mine with a look that said this wasn't open for discussion.

I shivered; he was telling me no, too.

"O-ok."

...This was bad...Very bad. If Zuko and I were gone overnight, everyone would know. Everyone...

"Here, I'll show you two to the guest room." Sonatia wore a winning smile, obviously happy that she had won Zuko on her side of the argument. I nodded with my head down, trying to keep the panic and fear from rising inside of me.

Aang and my brother would know after tonight. They would know and they'll hate me for it.

"Katara."

I hadn't even realized that Zuko and I were in the room alone. It was filled with Earth Nation colors of green, beige and gold. The room surprised me, once again making me think that Twin wasn't Fire Nation.

"Katara, stop worrying." Zuko slid his shirt over his head and tossed it over the back of a chair inside the room. He climbed into the bed, then turned to watch me, silently. I crawled into the bed beside him, carefully, trying to keep the numbing cold away.

"I can't help it...Zuko, what if-? What if they-?" I stopped, feeling myself choke up. The tears began to rise in my eyes, and soon flowed down my cheeks like tiny rivers.

"Katara...Don't cry. You're fine. The baby's fine. Why are you worried?" Zuko's arms came around me as he pulled me close and I cried on his bare chest, knowing his warm skin would become damp from my tears.

"B-Because Aang and my brother-!"

"Don't they love you? Have they ever left you or betrayed you before? What do you have to worry about?" Even though Zuko had issues trusting those around him, I knew he saw how much I trusted my make-shift family. He knew how much we trusted and loved each other.

"But, you and I...w-we, we're having a b-baby together and, and-!" I was sobbing before I knew it, while Zuko held me close and tried to calm me down.

He stroked my hair slowly, untangling my braids as he did so. I could feel the heat from his fingers seeping into my scalp and soon my tears slowed to a stop. I laid there with him, hiccuping and trying to breathe normally.

"Katara, I understand that you have mood swings, but crying like that can't be good for the baby. Calm down."

I nodded, burying my face further into his chest, if that was at all possible.

"I can be there when you tell them, if you want." He whispered, still rubbing my back and running his fingers through my hair.

I shook my head gently,"No, I'm afraid my brother will try and kill you."

"I'm sure he'll come after me anyway." Zuko said, and I could feel the smirk spreading across his face.

"Don't you hurt my brother, Zuko."

"Not even a little bit? A few nicks here and there won't hurt him. He won't bleed to death or anything."

"No, you can't hurt my brother and that's final."

Zuko chuckled, "Fine, fine. I won't hurt him..."

"Even if its self-defense, Zuko."

"Damn it. And here I thought I'd be able to get away with that."

"Be quiet and go to sleep." I closed my eyes, not waiting for an answer from Zuko.

"Good night, Katara." I heard him whisper, before sleep took me away on its wings.

**That Morning**

I was so nervous as we got closer and closer to the temple. I tried and tried to calm myself down, even Zuko was trying to help me, but it just wasn't working.

"Damn it, Katara. You are really frustrating me. Gods, women!" Zuko huffed, moving away from me for a moment. He took several deep breaths while I watched him, then came back over to me.

"I-I'm sorry." Already the tears were coming; it had to be mood swings.

"N-No, I'm sorry. Don't cry, Katara. Please don't cry." Zuko was nearly begging and I wondered why he was suddenly being so nice. Probably because he knew that once I started crying, I wouldn't stop.

I nodded and took deep breaths like he had before. It didn't help very much.

As the temple came into view, I saw a figure leaning against a tree and froze.

My brother was sitting there, glaring at the road as if he was angry at it for taking us somewhere. Toph was in the tree above him, I noticed, as we got closer.

And then Sokka looked up.

There was confusion in his eyes, then an anger burned brightly. So much so, that I found myself actually afraid of my brother for the first time in my life. Toph jumped down from her spot in the tree, silent as ever.

Sokka marched over to us and snatched me away from Zuko, glaring at him fiercely, "What the hell did you do to my sister? Where did you take her?"

"Sokka, we-!" I tried to explain, but Sokka was ignoring me. His gaze remained on Zuko, who stood with his lips drawn into a thin line. Toph's blank eyes seemingly passed from me to Zuko, before landing back in Sokka's direction.

It was taking work for him to do what I had asked.

"Damn it, Zuko, you better answer me if you know what's good for you! Where did you take my sister?! And why were you stupid enough to bring her back?!"

Zuko remained silent, which only made my brother more angry.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted the moment you got here. Wait until I tell Aang! Then we'll see just how quiet you are, you-!"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Time stood still as Sokka's entire body whipped around to face me. Even Zuko was looking at me in shock, apparently surprised that everything turned out this way. Toph heaved a loud sigh, but I ignored it.

"W-What? Katara, what did you say?"

I repeated myself, softer this time, "Sokka, I'm with child. I'm...I'm having a baby."

My brother's entire face became very white, and for a moment I was afraid he would faint right there in front of us. But he didn't. He only stared at me with wide eyes.

"H-How?"

"Zuko and I-...We..."

At the sound of his name, my brother spun back around in Zuko's direction, anger all over his face again, "He did this to you?! You monster! How could you do this to my baby sister?!"

Sokka was charging at Zuko, but I wouldn't let them fight. My water was bent out of my pouch before I had time to react, freezing my brother in place. I ran between him and Zuko, holding my arms out to shield Zuko from any attacks my brother would make. Toph had moved closer to the three of us, but she stayed away for the time being.

"Katara..." Zuko began, but I shook my head as the tears streamed down my eyes.

"Sokka, we did this together. You can't just blame him."

"Yes, I can! I can blame him as much as I want to! You're only 15, Katara. You're my kid sister!"

I could feel my vision getting even more blurred, but I had to keep going. I had to reach my brother, if only so he could understand.

I felt a fluttering in my stomach and knew instantly what I needed to do.

"S-Sokka," I started, my voice shaking, "Would you...would you like to meet your niece or nephew?"

"What? Katara, what are you saying?" Sokka had tears in his eyes as he looked at me, and I could understand how he was feeling.

He was afraid for me. He was worried about us. And he didn't know what to do.

The ice around my brother's feet shattered, and I bent it back into water, walking towards my brother, only looking at him. He stood, rooted to the spot, his eyes confused, worried and afraid.

I was the same way too.

I stopped in front of him, my round stomach making it hard to hug my brother like I wanted. Instead, I reached out and slowly took hold of his hands.

Sokka looked utterly confused and I directed his eyes to my stomach, holding back my sobs, "Li-Little one...if you can hear me...W-Will you say hi to your Uncle Sokka for me? Let him know you're there and happy to meet him, baby."

Sokka's eyes scanned mine, but I continued to look down at my stomach. It seemed an eternity had passed by before I felt a tiny fluttering in my stomach. Sokka began to pull his hands away, but I shook my head and grasped them tighter, as the fluttering grew. Soon, Sokka's eyes were wide and full of tears, as my baby moved underneath his hands. His sadness spilled down his cheeks, but the look in his eyes was something like awe.

"K-Katara." Was all he whispered, as I held his hands in place.

Finally after nearly five minutes of standing there feeling the baby move, my brother stepped away from me. He fell to his knees in front of me, tears still streaming down his face.

"There's really...Katara, there's really a baby in there." He said slowly, looking down at his hands as if he had touched something holy.

I giggled, despite the situation, "I know, Sokka. I know." I lowered myself to my knees slowly, and hugged my brother, feeling his body shake with sobs. He was upset with me, but was truly relieved. I know he had probably stayed up all night waiting on us to come back and I knew without a doubt Toph had been with him the entire time.

"Sokka." Zuko came up behind me, helping me off of the ground. He held his hand out for my brother and when Sokka took it, surprised both of us by enveloping him in a firm hug. "I will take care of Katara and my child with my life. Will you help me?"

Sokka nodded, wiping his tears away, "I'll give my life as quickly as you give yours."

Zuko released my brother, "And will you love this child?"

"Duh!" Sokka smacked Zuko over the head, who punched my brother in the arm gently. I looked between the two of them as my worry began to drain away. Toph smiled and came up behind Sokka, slowly putting her hand on his shoulder. He smiled down at her, picking her up off of the ground and spinning around, going back to his goofy self somewhat.

"Did ya hear that, Toph? I'm an uncle!"

Toph looked irritated, "Put me down, stupid! I knew that already!"

"What? How does she know?! You told her before me? That's harsh!" Sokka cried, pouting at all of us.

Toph laughed at my brother as he put her down on the ground, and I smiled softly.

It would take a while for him to get used to it, but Sokka still loved me.

And now he loved my baby too.

End Chapter 6


	7. The Fifth Month

Unwanted Treasure

By: Sailorjj07

7. The Fifth Month

A/n: THIS IS GONNA BE LONG AS HELL! With lots o drama and issues. I'm telling you, this chappy, when I finished, was 11 pages long with over 5000 words. I just saw two new episodes of Avatar that like BOOSTS my whole story. So yah, if you haven't seen it yet, watch it because this chappy does have SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

I woke up that morning feeling sick and nauseated. I felt so horrible!

I had rolled over to ask Zuko to check my temperature for me, almost wishing to feel his hot hand against my forehead, when I realized he wasn't there.

I sat up, tired and sick, looking around the room for him.

He wasn't there at all.

A rumbling began to echo down the hall and I knew it was Toph, marching into my room.

"They left." She murmured, and I nodded as she came closer to my bed. "Here."

Toph handed me a letter in my brother's writing, which said something about fishing and meat. Toph's angry gaze brightened to a softer smile as I read it out loud and mentioned her favorite food. When I was done she laid down on my bed, feeling better.

"T-Toph...can you-? Is the baby alright?" I asked her, laying on the bed beside her.

She nodded and slowly reached her hand out to touch my rounding stomach, "He or she seems alright."

"Well that's good," I heaved a sigh of relief, though it didn't last long. I could feel bile rising up in my throat and began to take loud, deep breaths. I didn't want to throw up here.

It'd be so hard to clean it up or stop it, if I did.

"Hey Sugar Queen."

I sighed deeply one last time as the nausea began to ebb away. I turned to look into Toph's blank eyes then realized what I was doing, "What is it, Toph?"

"When are you going to tell Aang?"

I froze up all over again. Why must she do this to me right now?

"Toph, I really don't want to talk about it right now. I can't."

"You can't hide it from him for too much longer, you know." Toph's voice sounded all-knowing and I found myself wondering if she knew someone who had gone through this before.

"I know, Toph, I know. I'm just waiting for the right time to-."

"The right time was when you found out! The best time was when you told your brother! Now, Katara, its getting really close to late!" Toph's voice was getting higher pitched by the minute; a sign that she was really frustrated with me on the subject.

"Toph, why-?"

"Katara, you're supposed to be older than me and Aang. Act like it. I thought you were the mother here?" Toph admonished me, and I truly felt ashamed. Was I honestly doing the wrong thing? Was I unfit to support Aang as the Avatar because I can't even be truthful to him as a friend?

I shook my head, as tears began to pool in my eyes, which made Toph sigh.

"Damn mood swings...Look Sugar Queen, don't cry about it. Just tell him."

I nodded, burying my face into my pillow. My voice came out muffled, but I knew Toph could hear me: "I'll tell him...Tonight."

**Later that day**

"Sokka? Zuko? How on earth did you get one of those things?" A Fire Nation Warballoon floated in front of the platform as my brother and Zuko stepped off of the ship. It was huge; much bigger than Zuko's and I knew what had happened to it.

But I asked anyway.

"Zuko, what happened to yours?"

Zuko's smirk was delicious and I couldn't help, but giggle, "It got destroyed, of course."

"Did you at least get any meat?" Toph asked, impatiently. I had sworn to her that I'd make her something great from it earlier.

"Oh, I got the best meat of all time. The meat of friendship and fatherly bonds."

Did he just-?

As Sokka spoke, my father, Suki and a new guy stepped off of the ship with smiles. I could feel the anger radiating off of Toph as she stood beside me, and I wanted to look at her, but I couldn't.

Panic was too busy controlling all of my movements.

"That was some fishing trip," Aang said, and I could hear the happiness in his voice.

I ran to my father to hug him, in which he gave a happy laugh and hugged me back, but I knew he could tell as soon as I went to him.

"Katara, have you gained some-?"

I shot him a glance, but it was already too late. Aang had already come up to us, ready and willing to comment on my current state.

"I think its because she hasn't been water bending as often as she should, but I still think Katara's-."

"Pregnant." My father finished off and the look of sadness in his eyes nearly killed me. Aang looked between the two of us in shock, as if he had never heard the word before.

"Pregnant?" He repeated, and I could feel my entire body shaking. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Aang looked at me as if his breath had been taken away, and for a second, I thought he had stopped breathing. Then his eyes began to fill up with tears and he rushed off, leaving me with nothing at all to say.

I had no right to say anything.

"Katara, how could you?!" My father's anger was quick. I knew he'd never strike me down, but the look of anger on his face was sickening. The tears were pouring down my face before I knew it, and I was still speechless.

"How could you...?" My father was crying now too, but he hugged me to him anyway, stroking my hair softly.

"Dad, it was-, it was-!" I sniffed, not even able to comprehend what I was trying to say. I couldn't believe I felt this badly now. I wanted to let Dad feel the baby, like I had done with Sokka, but that wouldn't work with him.

"Katara, you're with child? Congratulations!" Suki cried, clapping happily for me.

"Gods, nobody asked for your stupid two cents, Stupi." Toph muttered under her breath. My Dad was still hugging me as tightly as he could without harming my stomach, but I was trying to pull away.

Those two were about to go at.

"What did you just call me?" Suki was irritated already. She cracked her knuckles and continued to glare at Toph.

"I called you Stupi, which is one letter short for 'stupid'. Although, you seem to be about eight letters away from complete idiot, Stupi. Who glares at a blind girl?" Toph was really pressing buttons and I started to move away from my Dad to separate them, but he was only focused on me.

"Katara, who's the father?"

I looked at my Dad's solemn and serious blue eyes that matched my own and told him without hesitation: "Zuko."

Zuko's head turned in my direction, as if I had called him, and when his melting gold eyes met my father's, I saw him visibly straighten up. My father began walking in his direction, gently bringing me along with my hand.

We were almost to him when I heard Suki's response.

"What makes this little kid think she can talk to me like that?" Suki was talking to Sokka, who held his sword and sheath in front of him. He knew it was about to get really messy over on his end.

The new guy just sat and watched the events with an amused look.

"Uh, Dad, can you talk to him later?" I asked, trying to wipe my tears away. I glanced nervously between the two girls and my brother, trying to draw my Dad's attention to their fight.

"No, Katara, we need to talk to him now." My Dad said over his shoulder, pulling me along.

"But Dad, we can't-!"

"I'm NOT a little kid!" The temple rumbled along with Toph's anger.

Yup, she was mad alright. Stupid brother.

"You look pretty young to me!" Suki returned, glaring at Toph still.

"Young or not, I'll swallow you whole with these mountains. Do you know who I am?"

"The little brat who wouldn't stay off of my boyfriend at the Serpent's Pass."

"Stay off of? He came to me! If you weren't so busy trying to play super hero, he'd come to you too. But you're never there. What good are you as a girlfriend anyways? Sokka, is she a good kisser or something?"

Ooh. That one hurt me!

My Dad paused and watched the two girls go at it, as we all did.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Whatever you think I mean by it, Stupi."

"Look! I don't know what you're problem is, but-!"

Now Toph was really angry.

Pillars of dirt shot up from the ground, each taking hold of Suki's arms and legs. Toph marched right up to her and glared at Suki's face, "You want to know what my problem is? You. You don't deserve Sokka. You have no right to even say his name. Did you know he cried for you? For a week straight, after we found out what happened to you guys, he CRIED for YOU, damn it, and you had the nerve to get yourself caught and stay that way?! I'D never do that to him! I'd never let myself get so far in that Sokka couldn't find me! How is he supposed to guide others when the one who should follow him to the ends of the earth can't even be there for him?! I bent METAL to be with him again. Freaking metal! You're the sorriest excuse for a girlfriend I've ever met and I don't know WHY he chose YOU over ME!"

The entire temple shook in Toph's anger, and she growled loudly, apparently unhappy with how she felt. I had an idea she felt strongly for Sokka, but I never realized just how much until now.

"T-Toph, I-..." My brother tried to say something; looking at her with a mix of shock, fear and...admiration? Maybe it was some surprise.

"Save it. Make sure you're girlfriend knows you slept in my room with me too."

Oh Goddess.

Toph walked away from us, in the same direction as Aang had gone, ignoring Sokka's cries for her to come back and the tears that were clearly in Suki's eyes.

"Wow. I...wow. Sokka, what did you do?" Zuko asked, shaking his head. Sokka groaned loudly and plopped down on the floor, shaking his head slowly. His entire body was shaking, but he would be fine.

"You slept in her room?!" Now Suki was mad.

"Toph sometimes has nightmares, right Sokka? That's what you told me." Zuko interjected, and I could tell he was enjoying being a menace.

"So that makes it ok for her to sleep in your room?!" Suki yelled, at my brother.

Scratch that, Suki was more than angry. She was ready to draw blood. Sokka glared at Zuko, then, and in an effort of payback, "Don't try to make it worse!" Then as if an idea popped into his head, he added on: "Oh yeah, Katara, Mai was there! Hey Zuko, did you tell Katara who Mai was?"

Zuko's eyes got wide and his glare was angry as he looked at my brother, then turned to me. I tried to keep a blank face, but I could already feel myself getting slightly angry.

"We didn't do anything!" Zuko cried, with a look that was nearly pleading for me to believe him. But the feeling of disbelief inside of me wouldn't go away, and it hurt.

"Sureeeee. So she just saved your life because you guys didn't do anything," my brother muttered, and Zuko whirled to face him.

Zuko looked as angry as Suki, and more than prepared to kill my brother, "We. Didn't. Do. Anything!"

"Oh yeah? Then did you tell her about my sister's condition? Did you?" My brother wouldn't quit, determined to make Zuko's situatuion as bad as his own.

"Well no, but-!"

I looked at him, frowning and crossing my arms. I tried not to fall for my brother's trap, but this WAS Zuko.

"Zuko, why didn't you tell her? You should've told Mai, ya know." My brother said matter-of-factly and we both glared at him, before turning back to each other. My father had long stepped aside now and I could feel the urge to bend rising up in me.

"Sokka, shut up!" Zuko yelled at him, his eyes narrowing severely. He turned back to me and his eyes were clouded, which made me realize something had happened between them.

"It's not like we're together." The words slid out of my mouth before I had time to stop them. Zuko's eyes widened significantly and bore into mine as if no one else was around us.

"Excuse me?" Was what he said and I knew I should've stopped myself then. But I couldn't. I was hurting, now.

"I said it's not like we're even together, Zuko. You're nothing but the father of my child."

"And that's not a high-ranking position to you?"

"Just because we're having a child together doesn't mean that we have to be with each other, Zuko." I really really should've shut up by then.

Zuko glared at me, his golden eyes blazing in anger as he stepped closer to me, and grabbed me roughly by the arm, "Katara, you must be joking."

"How often do I joke, Zuko?"

"You have to be. Because I've given up a lot of things for you, for EVERYONE here, when I didn't have to. I left my girlfriend, who I liked very much, to come stay with you guys. I just turned traitor to my own nation and I've dug myself an even deeper grave when you became with child. What makes you think I want some kid with a mere Water Tribe girl? And now you have the nerve to tell me we aren't anything to each other? What makes you think I asked for this?" Zuko's words were cutting and cold, as much as the ice I wanted to freeze him with.

I heard my father give a loud sigh from where he was standing, and Suki and Sokka stopped arguing with each other. The entire world around us froze with Zuko's words, much like my heart had frozen and nearly stopped beating in my breast.

Within two seconds of the words falling upon my ears I was crying again. I knew it before I had time to think of anything else. Zuko's eyes were almost regretting within moments, but I wouldn't accept that.

Why did he have to say those things? Why didn't he tell me he was having doubts?

I've never been so emotionally ripped to pieces in my life.

I think I made some kind of choking noise in my tears, before I jerked my body away from his grasp and took off to my room. I could feel everyone's gaze on me as I walked as quickly as my pregnancy would allow me.

I crashed into my room, only to find Toph sitting on my bed in tears. I gave a sob as I saw her sitting there and slammed my door. I began to bend my tears and the water in my pouch until there was a thick layer of ice encasing the door on both sides. No one could get in unless I wanted them to.

"Oh Toph..." I whispered hoarsely and sat down on the bed next to her. She didn't say a word as she leaned against my arm and sobbed in earnest. As soon as she began, I started too, and we stayed that way for a while, until we fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

When I woke up, Toph was no longer beside me. I wiped a few tears away from my face as I looked around me, seeing that the ice around the door had been melted away. I felt a slight tug on my disheveled braid and found Aang beside me on my bed, leaning against the wall.

"Is it hard to sleep on your back and sides? Don't you ever want to sleep on your stomach?" He asked quietly, and the simplicity of the question shocked me.

I briefly wondered if he had been awake the entire night, before I answered him, "I've gotten used to it. I don't want to squish the baby."

"The baby..." Aang's eyes saddened as he said this, but then he looked up at me, a small amount of light going back into his big eyes. "C-Can I feel him or her?"

"Would you like to?" I asked, trying to stay calm. I didn't want to cry anymore.

"Yes, please." Aang held out his hand and I moved it to my stomach, where I laid his flat palm there to feel the baby. He or she was already awake and was moving around very much for him.

"If you speak to the baby, he or she will move for you, underneath your hand."

Aang's eyes lit up a little more, as if he had been introduced to a new plaything and he nodded, leaning closer to my stomach, "Hi little one. I'm the Avatar and...I want to make this world a better place, just for you. And your Mommy too." Aang wasn't looking at me as he added that little statement on the end, but I knew I had to do something about it now.

"Aang, I-."

"You don't want to be with me, do you Katara?" Aang rubbed his hand along the curves of my stomach and the baby followed him, making me giggle, despite the situation.

"No." It was easier with one word answers.

"Why?" He stopped and looked up at me, his eyes remaining as sorrowful as they had been.

"Well Aang...I see you like a little brother. I just...don't feel that way for you."

"And you feel that way for Zuko?" It was an honest question, but I knew I couldn't give him an honest answer. Right now, I barely wanted to hear Zuko's name.

"I-I don't know..." I said back, looking down at my hands.

"So how do you know you don't feel that way for me?!" Aang's eyes filled with tears and I wanted to hug him, but I knew that wouldn't make it better. Not right now. "Katara, I love you!"

"And I love you too, Aang. Just not in the way you want me to."

"But why?"

"I already told you, Aang."

"That's not fair!" Aang crossed his arms and pouted heavily, nearly sobbing as tears spilled down his face. I had never seen a young man cry so much before. But maybe that was the difference...Aang isn't a young man, he's a boy and boys cry when their feelings are hurt.

"Aang, life isn't fair. I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings. If I could I would, but I don't, so it's for the best. I'm sure this is just a crush that'll pass on as you get old-"

Aang cut me off, "It isn't a crush! I love you, Katara, whether you believe me or not!"

I shook my head, "Aang, you have to stop. You have to stop loving me, unless you can accept my love from a sister to her brother. I'm unclean! I have a baby in my stomach right now and I'm not married! The Avatar can't be with a girl like me! How can people follow you if you're sworn to such a bad girl?"

"You aren't bad, Katara! I still love you even though you're having a baby with Zuko..." Aang's words slowly died off because he knew this was getting him no where.

"Aang, I'm sorry."

That ended it all. Aang got up, slowly dragging himself out of my room. He stopped at the doorway, and looked back over his shoulder, "I'm sorry too." I saw him wipe at his eyes as he closed my door behind him.

I blew out a shaky sigh, before I tried to get myself out of bed. The baby moved in a position that made me very unhappy, and I kneaded my stomach as Sonatia had shown me to make it feel better. The baby could feel my fingers and moved away from the spot, as if to tease me. I got up and stretched, then went to wash my face, before taking my hair out of its braids.

As I brushed through my hair there was a knock on my door and I sighed, not really wanting to see anyone right now.

"Katara?" Came the voice from the door. It was Suki.

I ignored her for a little bit, but the knocking became more and more frantic, "Katara?! Please, come quickly!"

I got out of the chair then, hearing the panic in Suki's voice. I yanked the door open and saw Suki pointing frantically down the hall. I could hear a burst of flames and grabbed Suki's arm, pulling her into my room and slamming the door again.

"Are they fighting? Goddess!" I cried, and I got my answer with Suki's panicked nod.

Aang was going after Zuko because of our relationship.

Why was everything going so bad lately?!

"When did it start?" I asked Suki, opening the door again. The boys had moved back into the open area near the fountain and I knew I would have to get there soon.

"Not even five minutes ago. Aang came down this very hallway, wiping at his eyes, and as soon as he saw Zuko, he went after him. What are they fighting about? You aren't with Zuko, are you?"

"Suki, ask your questions later!" I ran down the hall, nearly sliding to a stop as I saw the two boys in front of me. Zuko was fairing well, since he wasn't as angry as Aang, but he did look very unhappy. And tired too.

"Aang, stop it!" I yelled, and Zuko turned his head in my direction as he heard my voice. His golden eyes locked onto mine and I could feel my heart beating faster, even in this moment. Aang took that as his chance and shot a burst of air at Zuko, who used his swords to weigh him down and keep him from budging.

Dad yelled something and tried to get between the two, but I shook my head, stopping him. I had to deal with this myself.

Then I remembered what I had to do, "Aang! STOP IT!"

Aang was ignoring me, so I knew I had to get their attention somehow. As the two made total circles around the fountain, with Zuko dodging Aang's attacks and Aang continuing to swing at him, I jumped onto the edge of the fountain and began my own bending. Soon I had all of the water from the fountain under my control and without a bit of notice, completely drenched the two in water.

"DANG IT, LISTEN TO ME! I SAID STOP, AANG!" I screamed and as the water pooled at Aang's feet, he looked up at me with his eyes in anguish. I stepped down from the fountain and walked up to him, and with a growl, brought my hand all the way behind me and slapped him clear across the face. Aang's head completely turned with the power of my slap, but I didn't care.

If he was going to be the Avatar, he needed to grow up. We ALL needed to grow up.

"Is this what you do when you don't have your way? Is this what you're reduced to, Aang?! Answer me!"

Aang was holding his hand to his face, as more tears appeared on his face and mixed with the water dripping off of him.

"You are the Avatar! I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings, I've told you that, but DO NOT go after your allies because you can't have what you want! You should be ashamed of yourself! Zuko gave so much of himself to be here and you're fighting him over a girl?! Even if its me Aang, you don't ever turn your back on the people you call your friends. Ever..."

Aang's tearful eyes twisted into anger as he glared at me unhappily, "You're only saying that because you care about him more than me!"

"Aang, I love you like my little brother! How can I care for Zuko more than you? I've even known you longer!"

"Then why can't you be with me?!"

"Because I have a baby, Aang! And like you have the responsibility of the world on your shoulders, I have the responsibility to raise and protect this child with my life. The only person who's equally suited for that job is the person who helped me bring this baby here. Are you jealous of Zuko because we have a child together? We may have a child but that's it for now, ok? We aren't getting married, we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, none of that. So why are you attacking him?"

Aang nodded, even as he cried and then he reached out and hugged me, as wet as he was. I hugged him back and rubbed his bald head softly, before I pulled away from him gently, "You aren't going to train with Zuko on your Firebending today. I want you to go to your room and think about everything that's happened today, Aang. If you're still angry then you come to me, but Zuko is the only person who can teach you Firebending right now. You two can't afford to fight. We can't afford for you two to fight."

Aang nodded again and hurried off to the room he had been staying in for these past five months, not saying a word to anyone else.

As soon as he was out of sight, I felt myself getting dizzy and then I began falling as everything went black.

**Two Hours Later**

"Gods, Katara, don't you ever scare me like that again." Zuko was leaning over me as I opened my eyes. I sat up immediately, gasping and looking around the room.

As soon as I saw that I was in Zuko's room, I groaned and leaned back down on the bed, closing my eyes again.

"Katara, don't ignore me."

"I have every right to do so."

"No you don't. And neither do I. But I want to talk to you."

I rolled over on my side, ignoring him, "I don't care what you want. You didn't ask for this, remember? So stop acting like you care."

"Katara..."

I ignored Zuko, closing my eyes. I was still mad at him.

"Katara! Damn it, why do you always frustrate me so much?" Zuko's hands wrapped around my wrist and he pulled me up to a sitting position where he drew me closer to him and pressed his lips against mine without any warning.

The kiss surprised me and I wanted to push him away, but I just couldn't. I could feel sobs rising in my throat, but the kiss was too warm and too strong for me to let them out.

Zuko's hand cupped my face and he kissed me tenderly, teasing my mouth with his own. He kissed me so thoroughly that I felt a blush rising on my face and for a second, I was wondering how he was planning on smoothing things over with me.

It all ended too quickly though, and Zuko pulled away, stroking the blush on my face with the pad of his thumb.

"Katara, you have to listen to me. Will you listen?"

I nodded because I was too high up in the clouds to speak.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you. I didn't mean them and I won't ever mean them. I don't regret coming to help you guys, I don't regret meeting you, I don't regret kissing you, and I won't regret us having a baby together. I just...I just...Arg!" Zuko slammed his fist against the wall closest to him and turned back to me, his eyes expressing the turmoil inside of him.

"What's she like?" I asked, without looking at him.

"What's who like?" He questioned, a confused look on his face.

"Mai. She was your girlfriend, right? What kind of girl was she like?" I could feel Zuko's eyes on me, burning a hole into the side of my face. I didn't want to look at him as he talked about her...I was afraid of what I might see there.

"She's very different from you. She's always bored and she's always unhappy. She hates everything and she complains a lot, but she's smart. Really smart. And deadly too, though you can look at her and tell she's a fighter. She was pretty loyal to Azula, until now. She helped us escape with your father and Sokka's new friend."

I listened to his voice for any sound of longing or excitement, but I couldn't find any. It sounded more to me like Zuko admired the girl, but...

"Did you love her?"

"I don't think I can love anyone. That require trusting, and I don't trust anyone, but uncle."

"Not even me?" I looked up at him now, and I could feel my blue eyes slamming into his gold ones. I flinched at the thoughtful look on his face as he reached forward and captured a lock of my hair in his fingers.

"Maybe you...Just maybe."

"Only maybe?"

"You made me angry, Katara. I've never been so mad at someone that wasn't family before. I think I burned about 25 trees last night." Zuko admitted and I gasped, realizing why he had been so tired.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Zuko watched me with shielded eyes, something I hated immensely.

"Yes, I didn't mean to say what I said to you either. It's just...I didn't know. I thought we were-!"

"You were the one who said we were nothing. I don't feel anything but sorry for Mai, Katara. Did you think I had done what we did with her?"

"Well, n-no, but-..."

"So why were you worried? I'm here, I'm holding you, and I'm as happy as my demented mind will let me be. Why were you so worried about what I had said to Mai, when I came back for you. I didn't bring her with me like stupid Sokka did Suki, so why would you doubt me?"

"I-I don't know."

"Maybe...Maybe we're better off if we don't try to be anything. To keep us both from..."

"No! No, no, no! Zuko, please don't say that! Please!" I latched onto him and buried my face in his shoulder, shaking my head as I reveled in his warmth.

"Why not?"

"Then I'll have no one. My baby will have no one but me. The baby needs a father that'll be there. I want him or her to have a father there." My voice was muffled as I spoke to him, but Zuko could hear me well enough.

As I sat there, leaning against him, I realized something: Zuko was shaking.

I looked up to look into his face, but his head was bent down and his eyes were shielded by his bangs. I felt a drop of water fall onto my cheek and gingerly touched my fingertips to it, knowing it didn't come from me.

"Zuko..."

He didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing his hand along the sides of my stomach. The slow motions made me sleepier and I could feel Zuko slowly getting tired as well.

"Katara, I want to be there..."

"Uh-hmmm. I know."

"Will you let me?" Zuko's voice was soft as he laid us back against the bed. He leaned close to my ear, his breath tickling my neck and ear lobe.

"Yes."

His voice grew softer as he asked, "And will you let me be with you?"

I nodded, feeling warmth spread through me all over again, "Yes, of course."

End Chapter 7

A/n: Curious about what happened between Suki, Sokka and Toph? Read and review for Chapter 8: The Bad (Fifth) Month by Toph. A retelling of this chapter from Toph's POV!


	8. The Bad Month by Toph

Unwanted Treasure

By: Sailorjj07

8. The Bad Month by Toph

A/n: HERE IT IS! Please be excited!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

I shoulda known everything was going to get worse and worse as Katara got bigger and bigger. I could feel the pressure she left on the ground with each step, so I knew Sugar Queen was gaining weight almost everyday.

It pissed me off, seriously, that she didn't tell Aang too. And how could Aang not know either? Twinkle Toes was SO dense, how could he not see it?! I'm blind and I can see how pregnant the Sugar Queen is.

Freakin' Twinkle Toes. I almost feel bad for him. Almost.

"Toph?" Sokka's soft whisper made me shake every thought from my mind. I hate how he can do that to me, like he just told me to stop thinking or something.

"Hmmm?" I said, as I moved a little bit closer so that my back collided with his arm. I could feel the warmth coming from his body and I could smell the scent that was totally Sokka. It was all over the covers and around me too...Yum.

"Are you ok?" Sokka's hand moved under the covers until it was resting on my back. He was just trying to check on me, but he should know that touching me when we're this close is dangerous.

Cause of that damn Suki girl.

I hate her. I hate her so much because she doesn't deserve him. At all. Granted, I don't deserve Sokka either, but Suki REALLY doesn't deserve him.

Dumb, fake warrior whatever she is.

I guess Sokka could feel me get all mad and rigid, because he turned in my direction completely. I still kept my back to him, as if him moving wasn't enough to make me move too.

"Toph?" He even sounded worried, the big sap.

"What?! I'm ok, Sokka. Geez."

"Are you sure?" His head was on my pillow now, and I could feel his breath near my neck. Ahhh, Gods make him move!

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just peachy. Will ya quit askin'?"

"Have it your way." I could hear the smile in his voice as he turned his back to me. I shivered underneath the covers and tried to fall asleep. It's easier to ignore him if I'm sleeping like a log.

Though I NEVER sleep like that, I can dream right?

See, Sokka? Sokka sleeps like a freakin' log. Every night since we've gotten here, he snores and makes all kinds of noise, that's insanely annoying. But it's Sokka, so it's ok.

But tonight, he didn't sleep like a log. Tonight, Sokka didn't snore or make a sound, which REALLY had me worried. Was I going to ask him what was wrong?

Hell no, I'd never do a thing like that. That's what those pixie emotional girls do. I'm not one of them. I don't ask people what's wrong with them, I demand that they tell me. Cause you get answers faster that way.

I'd never demand that of Sokka, though...

Anyways, he wasn't sleeping like a log tonight. His heart was beating insanely fast and I knew, I knew as soon as he had slipped out of the bed that Sokka was up to something. These were the times when I really wished I could open my eyes and see because Sokka was actually trying to sneak out.

Just where was he off to anyway?

I was tempted to say something. Really I was. I mean, let's think about this. Sokka, sneaking out? I had to bury my face in the pillow to muffle my giggles.

He wasn't even quiet as he made his way out either. I heard him groan loudly as he stubbed his toe on the door frame. Yep, Sokka was such an idiot.

He was my idiot, though, ya know?

So I just laid still and let him be, not saying a word or letting him now I was awake.

**The Next Morning**

He was gone, just like that. I woke up quickly, putting my hand on Sokka's side of the bed. It was cold. Too cold for him to have come back...

Which means Sokka never came back last night.

I got out of bed, stomping my feet to the floor as soon as I landed. Sokka didn't have guard duty last night, because Haru, Teo, and the Duke had it. So WHERE the heck did he go? I concentrated on the heart beats I could feel in the rocks below and made my way towards that open area where we always eat and stuff.

The boys were snoring loudly, as was Appa. So he couldn't have gone far right?

I sniffed the air, but I couldn't catch anything. The wind was too strong in the area for me to catch specific smells. I listened, but I didn't hear anything except for their snores.

There was that flapping though...Like...Paper in the wind?

I walked towards the sound, realizing that Appa's snores were getting louder and louder. His massive heartbeat pounded around me, but I could still hear the flapping...It was a note. Under Appa's foot.

Only Sokka would do something that stupid. Haha.

I softly plucked the note from under his foot, and then turned back towards the rooms. I need someone who could read this to me. All the boy's were sleep, and Aang's room was furthest away from me...

That left Sugar Queen and Sparky.

They had been sleeping in each other's rooms a lot so I headed towards Katara's room first. I was halfway there when I realized that only two heartbeats were vibrating in the ground. There should've been three...which means...

The entire ground shook as I stormed towards Katara's room. Sugar Queen wouldn't leave without me! She wouldn't dare!

I pushed her door open and heard her look up in my direction. I didn't know if she had been awake before or not, but she was awake now.

"They left," I murmured, while walking towards her bed. I handed her the note as I got closer, "Here."

I handed the note to her, then waited for her to read it to me. She read it, and I smiled softly, as she told me that Sokka and Sparky went to get meat. That always made me happy, cause I love meat!

But I was a little worried...Sokka and Sparky didn't get along very well. Though I did trust Sparky, I knew that Sokka could be rash when it came to his sister's baby's father. I leaned back on the bed when she was finished, feeling happy now.

Sokka didn't go do something as stupid as I thought.

"T-Toph...can you-? Is the baby alright?" Sugar Queen asked, while she laid back down on the bed beside me.

I nodded and slowly reached my hand out to touch her fat stomach. "He or she seems alright," I told her, in the most convincing way I could. The baby's heartbeat was strong and steady. For a second, I wondered if it was a boy or a girl.

If the Sugar Queen had a boy, would she name him Aang? After Twinkle Toes?

Which reminded me...

"Well that's good," Katara said, bringing me out of my thoughts. Sugar Queen heaved a sigh of relief, but I could tell she was trying to keep herself from getting sick.

I'm glad she had some control over it because if not, I'd have to smell that utterly horrid stuff.

But that wasn't what I was thinking of earlier! Gods, I was becoming as scatterbrained as Sokka. Now to ask what I wanted to ask in the first place:

"Hey Sugar Queen."

Sugar Queen sighed deeply one last time and I could tell that her heart rate was calming. I heard her turn towards me before she asked, "What is it, Toph?"

"When are you going to tell Aang?"

That was what was on mind. How can she name her son after him if he doesn't even know she's having a baby? Stupid Sugar Queen.

"Toph, I really don't want to talk about it right now. I can't."

I sighed, of course not! That'd be entirely too much like right.

"You can't hide it from him for too much longer, you know." I told her, closing my eyes. Although it really wasn't my problem from the start, it was still stupid for her to keep it from him. She was about to be as big as a house soon! She had to tell him.

"I know, Toph, I know. I'm just waiting for the right time to-."

Damn her and her excuses!

I was nearly ashamed of the Sugar Queen. She wasn't even living up to her name!

"The right time was when you found out! The best time was when you told your brother! Now, Katara, its getting really close to late!" My voice was getting higher pitched with each word I spoke, because I was getting frustrated. Katara should've told him a long time ago!

"Toph, why-?"

"Katara, you're supposed to be older than me and Aang. Act like it. I thought you were the mother here?" I fussed, and I knew I had upset her when she began to sniff a little bit. I could hear her sniffs and the smell of salty tears filling the room. I sighed because that meant she was about to start crying.

"Damn mood swings...Look Sugar Queen, don't cry about it. Just tell him."

She nodded, burying her face into her pillow. Her voice came out all muffled, but I could hear her: "I'll tell him...Tonight."

Yeah, sure.

**Later That Day**

"Sokka? Zuko? How on earth did you get one of those things?"

I froze up as Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes, the Duke, Haru, Teo and me stood on the platform. Twinkle Toes had sworn that something was different earlier today when Sokka and Sparky had turned up missing. No doubt it was one of those stupid flying things that Sparky had brought with him when he found us.

Katara and Zuko were talking to each other, while my patience was wearing thin. Finally, I could take it anymore, "Did you at least get any meat?"

The Sugar Queen had promised to make me something yummy from the meat they brought with them.

"Oh, I got the best meat of all time. The meat of friendship and fatherly bonds." Sokka told us all, and that's when I heard the other footsteps and felt three other heartbeats...

And that's when I caught her sent.

It was that GIRL. The one I couldn't stand. I would never forget that smell rolling off of her, like some kind of heavy, overbearing perfume.

I knew I had a horrible look on my face as I looked in her direction. I could feel Sokka's gaze on me, but he stayed quiet while I kept glaring at his girlfriend.

How DARE he bring her here!

That weakling shouldn't even be allowed to breathe the same air as us.

Gods, I hate her.

But I kept silent, if only to keep the peace. I heard Katara have an exchange with her Dad about her weight, and Twinkle Toes eagerly went over to save her image.

"I think its because she hasn't been water bending as often as she should, but I still think Katara's-." Aang said, but I knew where the conversation was going.

And the dams were gonna break with this one.

"Pregnant." Her father finished off and I heard Twinkle Toes gasp like that wasn't a possible explanation for Katara being as plump as a marshmallow.

"Pregnant?" Aang repeated and as his eyes began to fill up with tears, he rushed off, leaving all of us silent.

Then, the idiotic girlfriend of Sokka's spoke, freakin up the entire thing. It just made me madder, really.

"Katara, you're with child? Congratulations!" Suki cried, clapping happily for Sugar Queen.

"Gods, nobody asked for your stupid two cents, Stupi." I muttered, partially under my breath.

Hey, I wasn't being mean, it was the truth after all!

"What did you just call me?" Suki said back, which she shouldn't have done. People should know better than to talk back when they make me angry. Suki cracked her knuckles and I was sure she was glaring at me.

So what?

"I called you Stupi, which is one letter short for 'stupid'. Although, you seem to be about eight letters away from complete idiot, Stupi. Who glares at a blind girl?" It was fun to irritate her, actually. It made me feel better, anyway.

Suki was silent for a moment, I think because Sokka was doing something. I heard his footsteps get closer to Suki, but he stopped when he realized I had turned my head in his direction.

It's not like I could see what he was doing anyways, geez.

"What makes this little kid think she can talk to me like that?" Suki was talking to Sokka about me, might I add, as if I wasn't even standing there.

Did she have a death wish?

"I'm NOT a little kid!" The temple rumbled along with my anger. Who was stupid enough to insult an Earthbender while they stood in a stone temple?

Told you she was dumb.

"You look pretty young to me!" Suki returned, glaring at me again.

"Young or not, I'll swallow you whole with these mountains. Do you know who I am?"

Oh, she was pressing my buttons!

"The little brat who wouldn't stay off of my boyfriend at the Serpent's Pass."

What did she just say to me?!

"Stay off of? He came to me! If you weren't so busy trying to play super hero, he'd come to you too. But you're never there. What good are you as a girlfriend anyways? Sokka, is she a good kisser or something?"

Ooh. I gave myself an internal high five for that one. Yeah, Stupi, feel the burn.

"What do you mean by that?" Stupi was getting less and less self-assured. I could hear it in her voice. Poor girl.

"Whatever you think I mean by it, Stupi."

"Look! I don't know what you're problem is, but-!"

All hell was about to break loose. Stupi just stepped into a puddle of Appa's waste with that.

I slammed my foot into the ground, causing pillars of dirt shoot up from the ground. Each took hold of Suki's arms and legs as I marched right up to her and glared.

"You want to know what my problem is? You. You don't deserve Sokka. You have no right to even say his name. Did you know he cried for you? For a week straight, after we found out what happened to you guys, he CRIED for YOU, damn it, and you had the nerve to get yourself caught and stay that way?! I'D never do that to him! I'd never let myself get so far in that Sokka couldn't find me! How is he supposed to guide others when the one who should follow him to the ends of the earth can't even be there for him?! I bent METAL to be with him again. Freaking metal! You're the sorriest excuse for a girlfriend I've ever met and I don't know WHY he chose YOU over ME!"

The entire temple shook in with my anger, and I growled loudly, because I didn't like being this mad.

"T-Toph, I-..." Sokka tried to say something and I've never wanted to slap him so badly in my entire life.

To bring her here, after letting me sleep in his bed since the baby was made...he had some nerve!

"Save it. Make sure you're girlfriend knows you slept in my room with me too."

I heard Sugar Queen give a little gasp as I walked away from them all, wishing I could just die. The last time I was this desolate, I was in a metal box. The last time I got this angry was when my parents' letter turned into a trap.

I could feel tears burning in my eyes as I walked away. Sokka called after me, but I ignored him to keep him safe. I wanted to punch his face in right now, which was never a good thing to do to the guy you loved. That'd just be stupid.

And yeah. I said it. I love that idiot, which is why I'm so pissed.

What the hell was he thinking?

I stormed past the room Sokka and I shared, past the room that was supposed to be mine, past the open...was that Twinkle Toes?

I stopped in mid-step, hearing Twinkle Toes sniffle loudly. He gave a moan between sobs, before he went back to crying.

"Twinkle Toes..." I started, wiping at my own tears. Someone had to talk to him.

Aang was by the fountain because I could hear the water pouring gently behind him. The pitter-patter of his tears and the fountain were mixed together, but I could tell the difference. His tears smelled very salty.

"Go away!" He yelled at me, and I nearly flinched.

Maybe Aang wasn't as much of a kid as I thought...

Wait, yes he was! He was crying and in denial!

"I will not. You can't tell me what to do, Twinkle Toes." I sniffed, while walking closer to Aang. I sat down beside him, hearing him quiet his sobs. He didn't want to cry in front of me.

"W-Why? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because you'd react like this? Sorry that we aren't fans of seeing you slobber all over yourself like a puppy."

"Wh-What?"

"Twinkle Toes, we didn't tell you because you love Sugar Queen. We knew you'd totally blow this place to bits when you found out. Though I'm surprised you didn't know sooner. Sugar Queen's huge now, isn't she? You should've known."

"Yeah, I know." He sniffled again. "W-What do I do, Toph? How do I live through this?"

"Aang, aren't you living now? You haven't died, you haven't lost to the Fire Lord, and the world is not over. You'll live through this just like I'll live through this."

"But Toph, it's so h-hard!"

I frowned at Aang. Is this our Savior? "YOU ARE THE AVATAR! If all it takes to take you down is a girl, then you have a LOT more training to go through."

"What if I don't want to be the Avatar? What if I want to be a kid who can fall in love?!" Aang's voice echoed hoarsely around us, and I shook my head.

"That's like saying you wish you'd never been born. Is that what you want? You want to die and leave the rest of this world without hope? Aang, I know you're hurt and upset. I am too. But we have to worry about other things..." I shook my head sadly and stood up. "The best thing you can do is talk to Katara and start healing yourself..."

I began walking away, with tears fresh in my eyes. Talking to Twinkle Toes only reminded me of Sokka.

I had to get over him and start healing myself. If Suki was here, there was no chance for me...

Not ever.

My feet took me where they wanted and soon I was in Katara's room, where I collapsed on her bed. I hate being emotional like everyone else; and I hated being mad. What was the point anyway to be mad? It was just a stupid emotion.

Just like love.

Soon enough, Katara had crashed into the room. She was sobbing as I sat on there on her bed and I heard the door slam before she began bending. There was a cracking noise and I knew Katara had coated the door with ice, probably to keep everyone away from us.

"Oh Toph..." She whispered to me hoarsely as she sat down on the bed next to me. She didn't say a word as I leaned against her arm and starting sobbing in earnest. I didn't want to give up my feelings for the greater good. I didn't want to stop liking Sokka!

And as soon as I began, Katara started crying too, and we stayed that way for a while, until we fell asleep.

**That Night**

"Sokka, what're you doing?"

"I can't get it down! I've been trying for the past ten minutes to get into this door. And Mr. Fire bender here refuses to melt it down!"

I sat up in Katara's bed, hearing the voices outside of her door. Katara was totally sleeping heavily, which, like I said before, I don't do.

"I'm not risking it. I don't want Katara getting mad at me all over again, Sokka. We wouldn't even be in this mess if you didn't open your ridiculous mouth!" That was definitely Sparky.

"Me? You're the one who started it! If you'd have never told Suki about Toph sleeping in my room-!"

"How can you blame that on me?! Did it ever occur to you, Sokka, that another girl shouldn't be sleeping in your bed when you have a girlfriend?!"

"You're one to talk! You and Katara have been rooming together since you found us!"

"Sokka, you idiot, me and Mai were broken up already! Of course we were, it's ok for us to be that way! But you, you had Suki and you still wanted to be with her! Toph probably hates you now because you lied to her! How can she trust you when you don't tell her why you do things?! Gods, you're stupid!" With a huff, Sparky stormed off to another direction, probably his room.

I giggled. Sparky was standing up for me!

"Did you hear that? I heard a noise coming from inside!" Sokka said, to whoever else was out there with him.

I covered my mouth quickly, so that they couldn't hear me anymore.

"Maybe one of the girl's are awake," came Haru's voice, so I knew it was him still there. He heaved a sigh, before talking more, "I can't believe Katara's pregnant. Who'd have thought?"

"You mean, you knew too?!"

"Uh, duh! Sokka, your sister's gotten huge over a time period of what three months? And I know its not the food that's doing it." Haru laughed at his own joke, and I could hear the smile in his voice, "Just give the girls time. I'm sure they'll come out and talk to you again."

"We don't have time. I want to talk to Toph now!" Sokka banged on the door once, and I could almost see the pout that was probably on his face right now. It sounded like he was pouting anyway.

"Have you talked to Suki already?"

"Well, yes and no. We talked about me and Toph and the metal box thing."

"Yeah, what's with that? Toph bent metal?"

"She's probably the only metal bender in the entire world. She's so great, right? She used the rock that metal's made from and bent it, so that she could escape from the box. She was trying to get back to us, because someone wanted us separated."

"Wow! That's pretty awesome!"

"It is. Anyways, Suki was a little upset because she had no idea that Toph was that great of a bender. She yelled at me for letting her think that Toph was going to be a pushover," here Sokka laughed sheepishly, "It's not like I wanted them to fight anyway. Though I have to admit...Toph would probably win."

"Knowing she can bend metal? Of course, she'd win! That's totally cool," Haru said, and I could still hear his smile in his voice.

"That's why I want to talk her. I feel so bad. Toph's a really amazing girl, ya know? I just don't know what to do about her and Suki. Suki's my girlfriend and I care a lot about her, but earlier...What Toph said about Suki not ever being there...It's true. Toph's been with us for a long time, she's becoming part of our group; part of our family. I don't know if Suki will fit in with us as well as she does..."

Who knew Sokka could have normal thoughts like that? It was pretty good though, I'd have to say.

I crawled to the edge of the bed, then made my way over Katara's swollen ankles. I knew I was going to have to face my fears if any of us wanted to get anything done. So, I slowly walked towards the door, pressing my hand against the ice.

"Move." I said, sternly and I heard two gasps.

"Toph?! Is that you?!" Sokka cried. I could hear the eagerness in his voice.

"MOVE!"

I heard the shuffling of feet and heard them move away from the door. I slammed my palm into the ice, calling out to the stone underneath. The ice shattered and the door burst open, leaving splintered wood all over the place.

"Whoa..." was all Haru said, before he waved at Sokka and me and walked away.

"Toph."

"What?"

"I'm so, so sorry." Sokka looked so sad, but not sad enough for me to forgive him.

Not yet.

"What were you thinking? If even at all? Sokka, you make absolutely no sense! NONE!"

"Toph, I know that, I do-!"

I took a step closer and was so close to shoving my finger under his nose, "No, you don't! You don't know how I feel! I don't understand you! What, was I only there because Suki wasn't? Am I just some temporary replacement for your girlfriend when you need a hug?! ARG, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"QUIT! CALLING! ME THAT! Would you just listen for TWO seconds?! JUST TWO!"

I blinked. Was Sokka yelling at me? Wow...

"Toph, you aren't a replacement. You are you. I like you for you, not as some temporary thing because my girlfriend wasn't here. I'd never do that to you, ok?"

"But you did! You just-!"

Sokka shook his hand, placing his arms on my shoulders, "Listen. Just listen. I know that you think that's what I was trying to do, but I swear to you, I'm not. It was great having you with me all the time, it was fun to have someone that I could just roll over and talk to whenever I wanted. Suki and I never did that and I don't know if we ever well...she's kind of really mad at me right now." Here Sokka laughed sheepishly again, but he shook his head fiercely and kept going, "All I know is that you, Toph, are as important to me as she is. And to us, to our family, you're more important than her. Right now, my feelings are so mixed up and confused, I don't know what I think, but I know what I know. Ok?"

I nodded. He didn't make much sense, but I understood him. Every word.

And I still had a chance.

"Sokka..." I started, but I couldn't finish. I was so chocked up, because I was hearing these things from him. Sokka told me I was important. Not only to him, but to everyone else. I've never...been wanted before. So this was totally new for me.

And I liked it. A lot.

"Can we at least be friends still? Please Toph?" Sokka's voice took on a pleading edge and I caved.

With a sigh, a gave him a single nod, while crossing my arms, "Fine. We can be friends. But I'm not sleeping in your bed anymore."

"You don't have to. Just promise, if you have a nightmare-."

"I'll deal with it."

Sokka gave a loud sigh, but I could hear the smile in his voice, "You want me to take you to your room?"

"Sure. Its not like I'm afraid of the dark or anything, but hey, why not?" Sokka took my hand and directed me down the hallway. We were silent for a moment, but then I remembered.

"Where's Suki?"

Sokka's steps faltered before he started walking again, "She's...she's in the empty room at the very end of the hall."

"Past Teo's room?"

"Yeah. She was really mad, so she asked Zuko to give her the room furthest from yours or mine."

"Do you think I should say sorry to her?" I felt a little bad...but not bad enough.

"Toph...I think it's up to you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. The personal problems you too have aren't in my power to deal with. I can only handle how you to respond to me...Anything else and it could be taken as favoritism."

Sokka was mature when he wanted to be. He acted that way, anyway.

"Maybe I'll say sorry...later."

We got to my door soon enough. Sokka laughed at my words and pushed my door open for me, "Maye you should go to sleep for now."

I nodded and was about to turn into my room, when Sokka's arms stopped me. At first, he had put his hands on my shoulders like he had done before, but then they moved. His hands slid down my arms, to my waist, and then Sokka pulled me forward and hugged me. "Toph, I really am sorry."

I let him hold me, but only cause I had a momentary lapse, "I know, I know! Now get off of me!" I pushed at his chest with my hands, though it didn't do much of anything.

With a laugh Sokka let me go, grinning at me, "Ok, ok. I'm off. Good night, Toph."

"Bye Sokka." I walked into my room and slammed the door shut, feeling my knees get weak as soon as I was out of his sight. I fell to my knees on the floor in my room...and I almost cried. But I was too happy to cry.

Sokka had hugged me!

End Chapter 8!


	9. The Fifth Month, Part Two

Unwanted Treasure

By: Sailorjj07

9. The Fifth Month, Part Two

A/n: Sup peoples? THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I'm not sure if there will be a chapter for that episode with the play, but we'll just have to see. I THINK so...

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

We all had been forced to sleep in a single common room. It was only for one night, but the storm had gotten so bad, that the younger ones were afraid.

And those of us who weren't afraid were still slightly wary.

But we were ok, each of us with our blankets wrapped around us. There were pillows strewn everywhere and bodies all over the place. The only person that was allowed near me and my fat belly, was Zuko, of course.

Everyone else had to give us a little bit of extra room.

I had just begun to drift off when a loud explosion sent bits of rock flying all over. I bolted upright in bed and Zuko put himself between me and the debris almost instantly.

"What was that?!" Aang cried, as he hopped out of bed. He had been in mid-snore when we were attacked and now he, too, was wide awake.

"I'm not sure, but-!"

"Ahahahahahahhaa! Dear brother, did you honestly think you could get away? Especially with that little secret of yours?! You're yet a fool, Zuko."

I cringed as several fire nation air ships came into view. There, in front of us, stood Azula, ready to kill. Her blood red clothes seemed like the perfect image of evil incarnate.

Goddess, how I hated her.

"Oh my! You're mistress has gotten very big with your baby! I'd hate for anything bad to happen to her! Or your little illegitimate bastard child..." Azula gave us both a look of mock sincerity, and Zuko growled, thoroughly angry at his sister now.

My anger was rolling off of me in waves. I was as pissed off at his sister as Zuko was. Maybe even more.

I can call myself fat. She, however, cannot!

I didn't have time to respond though, because Aang had already made a means of escape for us. He blew a fierce wind at the airships, giving us a little more time and space to run.

"Katara! Come on! We can find a way through here!" Toph cried, crashing a way through the stone walls around us. I grabbed Zuko's hand and together we ran to the path that Toph had made. I heard Azula give an angry huff at our defense, but I didn't care.

I wanted her to fall off of the damn airship, really.

"We're going to have to split up!" My father cried, and I looked at him in shock.

We had just gotten back together!

"No! The Fire Nation can't separate our family again!" I yelled back, mournfully. My brother shook his head and grabbed hold of my hand.

"Katara, we've gotta go! Dad will be fine! He always is!"

I sighed; there was no talking them out of this. We had to go and we had to go now.

"Go on! I'll buy you some time!" With a roar, Zuko took off through the small opening left in our wall of defense, while Toph bent several feet of stone out of her way. I could hear the loud swoosh of air as Zuko swung flames in his sister's direction, but I didn't have time to think on it as Suki tried to rush me forward.

If it were any other time, I'd be in awe at how quickly my family could move into action.

"We'll take Appa!" Sokka cried, grabbing hold of Suki as we ran down the hallway. Aang was behind me, looking back every now and again, making sure our path was secure. We were to Appa in minutes and we took to the air without any words, with Aang in control of our flight path.

We swung around the temple to the airships and watched Zuko and Azula duke it out. There were times during their fast pace battle when my heart leapt in my throat; Zuko got entirely too close to the edge of the airship.

And then he fell.

"AANG! WE HAVE TO CATCH HIM!" I screamed over the gust of air Aang had been blowing at the airships to force them away.

"Appa!" He cried, and the lovely air bison moved with amazing speed. We were diving fast, to catch Zuko before he could lose anymore ground (or air, in this case).

"Katara!" I looked directly above me, and there was Zuko, falling towards me with a slight smirk on his face. I stepped to the side and reached my hand out, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling my Zuko down to me.

He pressed a kiss to my cheek, and then turned back to Aang, "Let's get out of here."

"Yip yip, Appa!"

And we were off into the air, leaving Azula and the airships behind.

**Two Hours Later**

At first, I was happy. Zuko was safe, everyone else was safe, and I felt fine.

But I couldn't stay that way for long. Riding on Appa had made me utterly grumpy, and I was sore all over from running and dodging fireballs.

We had landed in some random place in the Fire Nation, where we set up tents for the night and made ourselves comfortable.

I was still irritated though.

Azula knew about me being pregnant. Azula knew and she was going to come after me. I KNEW she was. Anything that took away her chance at the Fire Nation throne would be eliminated.

That included my baby.

I was thinking about this as we had dinner, and Sokka, joyful as ever, began to sing Zuko's praises.

"To Zuko! For being our hero!" My brother had said, with his cup raised high. Everyone raised their cups too, in honor of Zuko being so heroic.

Everyone except me.

"I don't deserve this." Zuko said, softly, as a faint blush went across his cheeks.

That set me off even more. How dare he sit and act all humble when my baby's life was on the line?!

"No! You honestly don't!" I cried, standing up. Zuko's golden eyes were on me in an instant, as were everyone else's.

"What? Katara, what're you talking about?" Sokka asked, and I wanted to punch him. Did he seriously think everything was ok?

"Who did you tell?!" I cried, sweeping the liquid out of everyone's cup and bending it around me. Zuko was standing in an instant, but the look on his face was purely confused.

"Katara, what're you talking about?" He asked me, his voice slightly demanding, but worried.

I bent some of the water into a sharp ice spike and hurled one at him. It missed, by a lot, but I had done that on purpose, "Don't play stupid! Who did you tell, Zuko?! WHO?!"

"Katara! Who did I tell what?! I can't answer you if I don't know what you're talking about!"

The liar!

I growled, and bent all of the water into ice spikes. "The next one won't miss! I swear to you Zuko, it won't miss!"

"Katara-!"

I couldn't take it anymore! The spikes went on a direct path for Zuko's body, but at the last second I slammed them into his clothes, pinning him into the rock behind him.

"You're an idiot, Zuko! An idiot!" I screamed, storming over to him. I slammed my fist against the rock he was pinned to, directly beside his head. "WHO DID YOU TELL I WAS PREGNANT?! WHO?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!"

I was crying again. I hated these stupid things that Sonatia called hormones. They were making me so temperamental and emotional. I was crying so much, over everything.

As the sobs wracked my body, to the point were I was nearly dry heaving, I knew I had to get away. I slammed my fist against the rock again, flinging tears on Zuko's face too, as well as the rock behind him.

"Damn it..." I whispered through my tears. I turned my head and walked away from the entire dinner, going to my tent without another word.

You know, I never cursed until I got pregnant.

"Katara! KATARA, WAIT!" Zuko was yelling from his position on the rock and I ignored him.

This was all his fault anyways.

"Katara!" Suki cried after me, and without even turning I bent another ice spike, this time aiming for her.

"Sokka, control your stupid girlfriend before I do it for you." I murmured, though I know my brother had heard me. He didn't say anything, but Suki was pissed.

"Why is everyone calling me stupid?!"

"Uhhhh, cause that's your name? Come on, Stupi, we all know you aren't the brightest crayon in the box. It's alright to admit it." Toph commented from her spot near Aang. Aang couldn't help but giggle at what Toph had said. If it was any other time, I would've laughed too.

"You shut up, you little kid!" I heard Suki scream as I stepped into my tent.

"Suki! Stop calling her that! Toph is as much of an adult as we are, if not more! She's been without a parent for longer than the both of us!" My brother was actually very frustrated with Suki. I could hear it in his voice. But at this point in time, I couldn't care.

Because I still had Zuko's killer sister on my tail. Zuko had to have told someone. He had to. Otherwise Azula wouldn't have known I was pregnant BEFORE she had gotten to us. But who could he have told? Who? And why would he tell anyone, knowing that my baby's life could be put in jeopardy?

Why would he do something like that to me? Why would he do that to our baby? To us?

I wasn't his wife; heck, I wasn't even his girlfriend. If the Fire Nation found out about this baby, I would never be able to live anywhere. My child would always be the bastard son or daughter of the Fire Nation's exiled Prince Zuko. My baby would only know love from me and my closest family because everyone else would either refuse to acknowledge it or hate it with a vengeance.

I had no idea how my mind had turned to these thoughts. I didn't even know how long I had lain in my blankets thinking about them. And I certainly wasn't aware of the fact that I was crying the entire time.

All I remember were my thoughts melting away and fading to black.

**An Hour Later**

There was something warm all over my mouth and stomach. I had no idea what it was, but I moved closer to it, because it felt warm and comfortable.

Maybe the warmth was edible? I opened my mouth and licked my lips, and felt a hand squeeze my waist.

That's when I opened my eyes and realized Zuko was kissing me gingerly. He had placed his warm hand on the top of my stomach and then slid it to my waist when I began to kiss him back.

Slowly, he pulled away from my lips, and when I looked up at his eyes, I was surprised to see a blazing liquid gold fire.

Zuko was angry. Still.

"Are you awake now?" He said the words so coolly to me that I couldn't help but shiver. How could he kiss me like that and still be angry? I, for one, was entirely pleased by the feel of his mouth on mine.

"Yes...You're mad though." I said, still trying to push the sleep from my brain.

"Very." Zuko sat up and looked down at me from his cross-legged position, "Katara! What is with you?! Infernal peasant woman, you're always upset and angry with me! I don't know if you're seriously mad or if its those stupid hormones that Sonatia told us about!"

Well, at least he was being honest, right? I couldn't help but be amused with him.

"I am not a peasant! Goddess! Zuko, are you aware that you just put my baby's life in danger?" I sat up too, giving him a glare that matched his own unhappy look. I refused to be the only happy one in the room. Not today.

"Katara, what're you talking about?!"

"Zuko! You idiot-!" I shoved my finger roughly into his chest, "Your. Sister. Is. Going. To. Try. And. Kill. My. Baby. Do I have to spell it out for you? She won't let an illegitimate child take her chance from her."

"Our baby." Zuko responded automatically, before he shook his head quickly, "Damn it, you're right...But she promised." He bit down on his bottom lip as his golden eyes looked around the room in frustration.

I placed both hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at me,"She who?!" ANOTHER girl? Geez, Zuko just had a whole room of them, didn't he?

"Mai! My ex-girlfriend, remember? Now who's an idiot? You think I just have a closet full of females to choose from?!" Zuko cried, in offense, and his eyes flashed molten gold. He had been joking until he realized that I was slightly serious.

"Well, with you, there's no telling." I said, looking away smugly. It was fun to tease Zuko about his gifts as a Fire Nation prince. Plus, it made the mood slightly better. I was just kidding, though!

"What's that supposed to mean?! Katara!" Zuko huffed and I couldn't help but giggle slightly. He was such a spoiled prince.

"Exactly what it sounds like!" I poked my finger into his chest again, and this time he caught my finger before grabbing hold of my hand.

"Katara, I'm sorry. I told Mai. She wanted to know why I completely broke it off with her. And I couldn't lie to her; she doesn't deserve that."

"And your psycho-freaking-path sister..."

"Somehow managed to get it out of her. There's no other explanation. Damn it. Now we've got to go through even more hell than before."

"You're right. Very right." I muttered, sighing as Zuko tugged me into his chest. He ran soothing circles along my back - a new habit he had started with me. "What do we do?"

"Train. Protect our baby with our lives. We'll have to be even more on guard than before. If Azula even sends someone to hurt you or the baby..." Zuko trailed off, stopping in his circles to clench his fist into my back. He hugged me tighter before releasing me. "I'll always be there for our baby, Katara. I promise."

"How well do you keep your promises, Prince Zuko?"

"If you kiss me now, then I absolutely have to. You can never break a promise like that."

So I did just what Zuko asked of me, of course. With a smile, I pulled away, feeling much better.

"So you'll always be there for just our baby? What about me?" I asked, curiously. Was I not going to be in the picture?

"Katara, you're pushing it." Zuko said, roughly, against my lips.

At that answer, I pulled away, "Well, I am important, aren't I?"

Here, Zuko got really quiet. His eyes diverted from my face, and he turned so that he wasn't facing me anymore.

"Zuko?"

"Katara...I...I'm not capable of loving someone..." He said this as softly as possible, like it was some kind of admission.

Except he was lying.

Zuko could love. I could feel it on the edges of my heart, and in my mind. Zuko would never have been in this position if he didn't love; he never would've came to us for his uncle, he never would have become intimate with me on the very first night...None of that would've happened if Zuko was as cold and heartless as he felt he was.

So, very gently, I reached up and placed my hand on his heart. He watched me reluctantly and finally looked up after a short while. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach, just as slowly.

"Zuko, I can feel you're heart beating when you touch our baby. You're alive for this child. Oh-" I paused as Zuko took in a deep breath and released it slowly, "And now you're breathing for our baby. Zuko, you can love. You will love your child. I know you will."

Zuko looked up at me with eyes full of relief and slight awe. He rubbed my stomach a bit, as he let my words sink in.

"Do you really think I can do that? Do you think I'll be a good enough father?"

"Oh, Zuko." I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him to me. "You've seen both kinds. A bad father who burned his own son's eye and left him scarred for life...And a good father, who was there for his son even when that child betrayed him."

I felt Zuko wince at the mention of his uncle, but it was alright. He needed to hear it.

"You'll be a good father. You won't let what happened to you, happen to our baby."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise." And then I sealed my vow like Zuko had moments before.

End Chapter 9

A/n: Yeah, it wasn't very long! But the might be longer! ANNNNDDDD, it'll be in Toph's POV again! YAY! The Six Month, coming up!


	10. The Sixth Month, by Toph

Unwanted Treasure

By: Sailorjj07

10. The Sixth Month by Toph

A/n: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews! Oh and BTW, yes, I know Sokka and Toph had a pretty big age difference...but I think they deserve each other guys! They fit so WELL together, I think. So I'm saying sorry now! SORRY GUYS!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

I was sick of flying.

You know, being in the air is just fine and dandy to other freakin' people. A lot of people enjoy feeling the wind in their hair, feeling the rush of air as they change directions and all that other happy junk.

But I hate it. Absolutely, positively hate it, with the fiercest passion ever.

"Toph, you're glaring at the sky again," Sokka whispered in my ear, with a soft chuckle. I turned my glare on him and that only made him laugh harder.

"Well maybe if I could see in the sky, I wouldn't be so mad. I hate the stupid sky. I wish it'd just fall already!"

"Hahahaha! Toph, you'll be alright." Sokka patted my leg with his hand and then stood up, probably to go talk to Stupi.

I was tired of hating her too. I mean, I still didn't want her there, because she got in the way of everything, but she wasn't the only one at fault. I was being selfish when I let Sokka sleep in my room with me. I had been terrified of my dreams and Sokka was the only person who happened to be awake and hear them.

I was wrong to hate her so much too, because it wasn't her fault Sokka wanted to have his cake and eat it too.

But, he was my only confidant. I could tell the Sugar Queen, but she had her own problems and Twinkle Toes was all of the sudden becoming "Avatar-like" since there was no love between them. As if her feelings for him were the only thing keeping him from taking his job seriously, geez. And Sparky? Ha, he was like a bowl full of drama soup. He was so damn confused about himself and life in general that I wouldn't want him to listen to me.

I'd probably want to hang myself after talking to him. No joke.

So Sokka was the only one and the only good enough listener. He had held me close on those nights, played in my hair; things not even my own mother had done for me. I never knew how to take it.

That's how I fell in love with him.

"Toph, we're landing." Sparky called over from the other side of the basket. I nodded and held onto the side of our cloth walls; I hated landing too.

"Wow, Zuko, where are we?"

"At my parents' old vacation house."

What the hell? Did he really just say what I think he said?

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Zuko's parents' house was really huge. It was almost as big as my parents' house.

"Wow Zuko, this place is really big," I heard the fat Sugar Queen say. I giggled as I reached out and poked her stomach, which the little one responded by kicking Katara back. I put my head close to her belly and listened to his or her heart beat, whispering softly to the baby inside.

"Hello little one. When you come out of there, I'm gonna make you an Earth bender. Your parents will be totally jealous and you can come live with me."

"Hey, Earth girl, my kid stays with me." Zuko said, with mock authority. We both laughed together and I moved away from the Sugar Queen's belly, if only to give her the space.

"So Sparky, where's my room? I wanna take a nap and your taking up that time." I put my hands on my hips and smirked when I heard him laughing at me.

He answered: "Come on Toph, I gave you the best room in the house."

"Have a good nap, Toph!" The Sugar Queen called after me.

I nodded and ran to catch up with Zuko; curse him and his big almost-man feet. "The best room? It better be good."

"It is, I promise." Zuko lead me down a long hallway before we made two left turns, then stopped.

"Ok, Toph. This is your room. We had it made for the Earth Kingdom ambassadors that visited us on rare occasions. I think it fits you pretty well."

I froze in the doorway. An ambassador slept in this room? I could see the furniture in the room was really elaborate, but I couldn't see the colors, so I asked Zuko to tell them to me.

"The ambassadors were mostly women surprisingly, since Earth Kingdom men were too afraid to stay with us. The bed has a pale mint green color, with dark green accents all over the pillows and sheets. There's a dark green, thick four-poster canopy around the bed too and the canopy has gold flecks in it. That's just the bed. The whole room has mint green and forest green all over it."

I nodded in satisfaction. This bed was fit for a queen! I walked across the room slowly, and plopped down on the bed, waving at Zuko, "This'll just have to do! It's not the best I've ever seen, but it'll work."

Zuko knew I was being facetious, "Well I'm glad you can handle the shame of sleeping in such a horrid room. Next time, I'll have to make sure you take part in making it, Toph."

I yawned, "Yeah, that'd work."

"Remind me to remember that. See ya, Toph."

"Night night, Sparky." He shut my door and I closed my eyes. I really wanted a nap cause my nerves were all over the place.

Did I tell you how much I hate flying?

**Three Hours Later**

"Toph! Come on, Toph, wake up!"

I growled under my breath. Why would they send Sokka of all people to wake me up?

"Tooooppphhhhh...come on! You can't possibly still be asleep! You just growled at me!" Sokka plopped down on the side of my bed and I kicked him, growling again.

"Ow! You're so mean!" Sokka whined, and then he reached over and started tickling me.

He's the only one that knows how ticklish I really am. This sucks!

"S-Sokka, let go! I'm up, ok? I'm up, I'm up!" I gasped, trying to talk past my laughter. I could feel Sokka nod and he let up, proud of himself.

"Good. So how was your nap, Toph?"

"Great, until you came here."

That earned me another round of tickling and finally I kicked Sokka firmly in his side. In retaliation, he straddled me and began to tickle me relentlessly. It was totally unfair.

"Hahahahaha! Sokka, get your fat butt off! Ahahahaha! Get off!" I cried, between giggles. I would pop if he didn't stop soon.

There was a knock at the door and Sokka kept going, ignoring whoever it was.

After the person called out he or she was coming in, the door opened and Twinkle Toes told us: "Hey, you two, Katara said you need to hurry-!" Then there was a pause and Twinkle Toes gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-! Um, bye!"

He slammed the door shut without another word and I groaned, which made Sokka stop tickling me finally.

"Was that Aang?" He asked quietly. I could feel the dread washing over his body as he'd realized how that looked to Twinkle Toes. Sokka was a dumb ass when he wanted to be.

And I loved him as idiotic as he was.

"Yeah that was, genius. Now what do ya think ya girlfriend's gonna say? I swear, Sokka, you haven't been making very wise decisions lately."

Sokka was quiet as he sat on top of my stomach and I poked my tummy out, trying to get him off of me.

"You have a point...Why do I keep leaning towards you?"

"Sokka, are you trying to be deep? Stop it, ya suck at it." That got him off of me, but he tickled me a little for good measure.

"Come on, Katara and Suki want to talk to us."

**In The Courtyard**

"They're doing a play over our lives, you guys! I think this'll be fun to see." Sugar Queen was telling the others as Sokka and I walked into the courtyard. I could feel Suki and Aang looking at me strangely, before Suki grabbed Sokka's arm and held him close. I stepped away from the couple, wanting to gag.

"A play about our lives, huh?" I reiterated, crossing my arms in thought. Did I want to go to this thing?

"Yup, about us and the Avatar." Suki added, still looking at me oddly. Gods, she really was stupid. I wasn't afraid of her and I wasn't going to take Sokka from her. I wanted him, but I'd never steal him from anyone.

I'm not that kind of lady.

"Let's go then. It's not like anyone here knows our faces. They might even think we're in the play and ignore us." I told everyone, smirking widely. Getting to dress up in Fire Nation finery and stroll in like the court lady I was...I wasn't a girly girl, but I loved putting everyone else to shame.

I was surrounded by hillbillies, you know. Zuko and I were the only royalty in this joint, in a sense anyway.

"I don't see why we can't go. With Katara as...ahem, round, as she is, no one will think twice, I think." Sparky added, showing his support for my proposal.

"Don't you think the fact that Katara's that round will be an issue?" Twinkle Toes asked solemnly and I laughed.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" The Sugar Queen cried and everyone around me jumped. I only laughed more though; they shouldn't have been talking about her like she wasn't standing right there.

"No, they'll eat her up alive. Everyone loves a pregnant woman." I remember how much people touched my mother and helped her out when she was pregnant with my baby sister...I tried not to think about that and pushed it from my head.

Now was definitely a bad time.

"She has a point. And most Fire Nation girls Katara's age are already betrothed or married anyway."

"At 15?"

"Hey, we start early. Every man wants to secure a male heir before he dies, so Fire Nation laws give them as much time as possible." Sparky explained to all of us and I felt Suki burst into a wide grin.

"Do you think Sokka and I could get married here?"

At first I thought I was the only one that was looking at her as if she had grown a second head, but it wasn't just me. Everyone was looking at Suki like she was crazy. Even Sokka.

As if she hadn't even spoken, Sparky continued to address us all, "So this thing starts in two hours, so girls that gives you an hour and a half to get ready. Is that enough time?"

"More than enough." The Sugar Queen said and I could feel her smirking manically at me. What was she up to?

**An Hour Later**

"I'm not going out there like this! I don't want to go, Katara! Damn it, NOOOOOO!!"

I tried to hold onto the door frame as Katara tried to drag me out of my room. We had been in there bathing and getting all girly for absolutely no reason.

"Oh come on, Toph! It's for fun! I'm sure everyone will think you look as lovely as I think you do."

"Nnoooo! I've never had my hair down in public before! Noooo! Earth Nation law says-!"

"Don't lie to me about Earth Nation law. Get your butt," here Katara gave me a rough shove out the door, "Outside! Now come on or we'll make everyone late!"

I didn't want to go. I knew I looked weird and out of place. It was all her fault too!

Before we got to the courtyard, I tapped Katara's shoulder and whispered to her shyly, "Tell me what I look like."

"Like the prettiest Fire Nation princess their ever was. If you weren't so tanned, you'd actually pass for Fire Nation. That and your pale eyes. I let your hair hang straight down your back, Toph, but your hair is wavy. It looks like...a flowing river of brown hair. And your red dress looks so pretty in contrast with your pale eyes...Oh, you are gorgeous, Toph. I'm totally jealous." Katara told me, and then she hugged me. I felt a tear drop onto my face and I wondered why she was crying.

Probably those hormones Sonatia had told us about.

"Now come on. Don't be afraid; you look lovely." The Sugar Queen took my hand and led me out into the courtyard where I think I heard someone gasp. I didn't know who it came from, but the compliments came rushing out all at once.

"Wow, Toph, you look great!" That was Aang.

"Whoa, dirt girl, you're actually clean for once." Sparky. I'm gonna kick his ass for that comment later.

"Katara, you did a great job." Stupi...Damn it.

"See, Toph, I told you! I told you everyone would think you look great." And that was the Sugar Queen.

I felt eyes on me still and knew that they belonged to Sokka. He was the only one who hadn't said a word. I tried to ignore him, but it was hard; he was staring at me!

"So who's ready to go to this play?" Aang cheered and everyone else (except me and Sparky) cheered with him. Sparky led the way out of his vacation house with the Sugar Queen and the rest of us followed him to the play.

**Two Hours Later, During Intermission**

"This play is the stupidest thing I've ever seen." Sparky and I were sitting out in a hallway, munching on roasted sweet potatoes we had bought at a little stand. Sparky was barely eating his, but I wolfed mine down in three bites, starting on another one before I had time to think about how fast I was eating.

"Why? I like it." I said between bites.

"Well, you would, there's a big, burley man playing you. That's how people see you, Toph, as a really strong person."

"That's because I am really strong." I took another bite out of my second potato and swallowed, "And apparently, your people think you're really complex. You think these people know ya? They don't. They only know what's happened to you, which might be more than I can say for some of us who are with you everyday."

"But..."

"No buts Sparky. You can't take this stuff seriously, dude, it's a play. Why are ya worried what some playwright thinks about you? You're gonna rule this nation after we kick your Dad's ass! You can fire him then, if you want."

As Sparky chuckled a bit, a kid ran by us and stopped in front of Zuko, "You're scar is on the wrong side!"

I burst into laughter as the kid went on his way. Sparky growled and I finished off my second potato, licking my fingers.

"Where'd the Sugar Queen go?" I asked, not hearing anyone close to us.

"She went outside to get some air and talk to Aang. She doesn't like how all the women keep touching her and she's worried that Aang is hurt by the play."

"Well, he shouldn't be. He knows what's going on already. What's he upset for?"

"I guess its slapping him in the face. Much like seeing the issues between me and Uncle hit me."

"Gosh, for men, you two are so sensitive."

"And Sokka isn't? Didn't you hear him and Suki arguing about his moon girlfriend?"

I stopped in mid-bite of my third potato, "Moon girlfriend? Oh, you mean, the girl who became the moon that was in love with Sokka?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Sokka never told Suki he had dated the Moon and Suki made fun of him for it. Sokka got really mad about it. It's kinda weird to see Sokka mad at someone else besides me." Sparky paused for a minute to chew thoughtfully, then kept talking, "I wonder why she would make fun of him about it though...Isn't that a touchy subject with him?"

"I'd say so. He almost cried the first time he told me about her. It was fun to pick on him for crying, but it really was a pretty sad story. Did ya hear the women in the audience crying? I did."

"Yeah, that's why I'm wondering why Suki did it in the first place. She probably wanted Sokka to be able to look at it and laugh. But I don't know how properly executed that was." Sparky took another bite of his first potato and I ignored him, finishing off number three.

They really were yummy.

**Back At The Vacation House**

"Suki, I can't believe you said that." Sokka whispered, but it wasn't a very soft whisper. All of us heard it.

"Sokka, this is getting ridiculous, really. Your Moon ex-girlfriend has nothing to do with me."

"She has everything to do with you! If she never became the Moon, I wouldn't be dating you!" Sokka cried and then he stormed off in the opposite direction of Suki. She stood there, with all of us watching, and I could feel the cold wash over her.

Whoa, Sokka was being pretty darn mean. Go Sokka!

Seriously, he shouldn't treat her that way. But he was, poor Stupi.

"Hey, it'll be alright. My brother's just sad," the Sugar Queen said, trying to explain Sokka's actions.

But I knew better. Sokka was past sad. Sokka was angry and that took more to do. That took more conviction and energy on Sokka's end. He reminded me of his Dad. He could handle being sad better than he could handle being angry.

I was the opposite, so it was easy to spot, I think.

It wasn't my job to fix his issues though. I shrugged in Sparky's direction, then waved to everyone.

"Bed." Was all I said, as I walked away from the rest of our group. Sparky and Twinkle Toes said good night to me, while Stupi and the Sugar Queen stared after Sokka. They were worried, but the Sugar Queen knew better than to get involved. This wasn't her battle either.

**In Toph's Room**

I sat down in front of the dark wooded, green velvet cushioned vanity (the Sugar Queen had described it to me) with the Sugar Queen's brush in hand. I wasn't sure how to brush my hair, since I couldn't really see it.

Katara had recommended I start brushing my hair every night so I could wear it down more often. I had no idea why I would want to wear it down more often, but it sounded like a pretty good idea. She told me that if I took care of my hair I could wear a long braid like she does...But I didn't want that either.

As I sat trying to think of what I did want to do to my hair, I started playing with it; bending some hair here, brushing a bit there, tying my band in another place. Soon I think I had a new style going, but it'd only work if someone else saw it. I had brushed all of my hair straight back at the front, then added my usual swoop, and put my band around the base of my hairline. It became a sort of headband and then I tied my hair in the middle, making a ponytail.

I sat the extra hair on my shoulder and hoped it looked better than it felt. It was weird to have my hair down, but still up; in a way.

Shaking my head and putting it back the way it usually was, I put the brush back on the vanity and blew out the few lanterns lit in the room. In the darkness, I made my way over to my bed and got in it, feeling pretty tired.

I had been asleep for a mere twenty minutes when I heard a knock at my door. I tried to stay perfectly silent as the knock pierced the silence in the room a second time and closed my eyes, focusing on the heartbeat and smells outside of my door.

It was Sokka!

I sat upright, then yawned a little, which covered up my "Come in" well enough. That was what we had always done to keep quiet. Sokka knew I heard him, then, and opened the door.

Moonlight spilled through my open doorway and Sokka stood inside of it...I really wished my eyes could see then. I had a feeling I would've been more in love with Sokka then I already was, if I could.

"Toph?"

"What, lover-boy? Why are you in here, when you should be with Stupi?"

Sokka shut the door then, putting my room back in darkness and walking softly over to my bed. He sat on top of the covers and stretch out beside me, while I turned my back on him. I didn't want to promote anything.

"You really shouldn't call her that," Sokka whispered to me, and I could tell by his tone that he was slightly bothered by it. I ignored him and tried to go back to sleep, hoping that he would leave if I did.

He stayed silent for about five minutes before he said, "I don't think I can be with her anymore."

I froze up, but tried to pretend I hadn't. Why was he telling me this? I had to fight for Suki, if only to keep myself from feeling guilty, "Sokka, you're happy with her though. I thought you loved her?"

"What gave you that idea? I never said that to you. I've never said that to anyone."

"But don't you?"

"No, actually. I like Suki a lot. But I don't love her. That, I know for a fact."

Sokka was actually sure of something? Wow..."Why not?"

"Well some of those things you said that day...It made sense, Toph. Suki and I can never be there for each other because we both have other obligations. Even when this is over, she'll still have to do all of her Kioshi warrior stuff. And I have to be with Katara when she has this baby, because Father can't and Zuko will be king. I won't leave my sister to the Fire Nation."

"We would never leave her to the Fire Nation," I said, softly. Sokka turned his body towards me, and put his arm over my waist. Even though he was still laying on top of the covers, I shivered. He made me cold and warm at the same time.

"Exactly. But what else can Suki and I do? Continue to have a relationship across continents? Pray every night that she has a mission in the Fire Nation or wherever else we live? I just can't do that. I can't let someone else determine how my relationship goes. It's mine."

"So what're you going to do?"

"I'm going to break-up with Suki." Sokka spoke with such...finality that I couldn't question it. He was very serious.

"Sokka, I'm sure you guys can find a way to make it-!"

Sokka turned me towards him by putting his finger against my lips and shaking his head, "You're trying to be nice, Toph. You know as well as I do that Suki and I are done. We can't be together."

"But Sokka...That sucks for her."

"Yep, it does. But I'm happy. We tried, you know? And that's all I wanted; for us to try. We tried and it didn't work, so I'm not upset. I feel...sort of relieved."

"She's totally going to blame me for this..." I pouted; why was Sokka making my life difficult?

"And she should. It's your fault for making me think this way." Sokka chuckled to himself and put his arms fully around me (or as best he could manage with him laying on top of the blankets I was underneath).

"Me? Why me?"

Sokka leaned in really close to me then and whispered in my ear, "Because I love you, Toph. You're my important person."

I could feel my heart stopping in my chest. Sokka just-! Gods!

And then to top it off, he leaned down towards my mouth. I wanted to push him away because this was even worse than his decision to break up with Suki. But as his breath collided with my lips and nose, I couldn't fight it. Sokka kissed me softly, being as gentle and slow as he could.

I wanted to pass out. I felt like my chest was squeezing my heart and leaving me breathless. Why, oh why, did he kiss me?

I could feel my body urging me to kiss him back too, like there was no tomorrow. Something in my mind told me this was all I ever dreamed about; this feeling, this warmth, these emotions and hearing those words.

And it had been. It was all of that and more...Today was the day my dreams came true.

I'd never forget this night for as long as I lived.

End Chapter 10

A/n: Try not to be too mad at me guys! ;


	11. The Seventh Month

Unwanted Treasure

By: Sailorjj07

11. The Seventh Month

A/n: Ok, why did Episodes 18 and 19 suck? NOTHING HAPPENED! Well, you know except they found Zuko's Uncle, but it really wasn't that interesting to me. What kinda crap were the Avatar writers thinking? I had darn near nothing to work with! I mean, geez, can't they help me out? That's alright, though, I'm creative enough to pull it off.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Aang still isn't back yet. And I've been worried sick about him since he left.

In in the middle of the night, he just vanished without a trace. He left Appa, he left everything behind - including us - but he took Momo.

At first I had been worried that he had ran away. But I knew Aang would never do something like that, right? So I figured he had just gone off to cool his head...Well, that idea went up in smoke when he didn't show up for an entire day!

I'm trying not to be too worried about it, but I can't help but feel like Aang may have been kidnapped. That's the only explanation for his complete disappearance; the only thing that would actually make sense.

_'I wonder if he's still worried about killing Fire Lord Ozai?'_

Right before he vanished, Aang had been trying to understand how he could beat the Fire Lord without killing him. As an air nomad, Aang had been taught not to kill.

But with the Fire Lord, he'll have to.

During our search for Aang, Zuko found the tracker, June, but she couldn't find Aang for us either. She found someone else instead...Zuko's Uncle.

So now we were in the camp with the members of the Order of the White Lotus, an underground resistance group. They were all people we knew, though, for the most part and so far they're being really nice to us.

_'How can I think about this happy situation when Aang is out there suffering Goddess knows what?'_

"A-ah Katara? A-Are you alright?"

Zuko's low voice beside my ear shook me from my thoughts quickly and I looked up at him in the darkness, moving back slightly so I could catch a glimpse of gold in the one patch of moonlight shining inside our tent.

"W-What? Zuko, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

_'Is he ok?'_

"K-Katara...I...can't-t feel my arm..."

I looked down to see I had placed a death grip around Zuko's arm and apparently cut off the circulation. His arm was shaking when I let it go, "O-oh! I'm so sorry, Zuko! Are you alright? You're not in too much pain, are you?"

He smiled while his arm slowly returned to its normal pale color, before answering me, "Are you sure you're fine? That...hold you had on my arm just now...You don't normally do that when we go to sleep..."

I felt my heart beat freeze as I heard the word "we" come out of Zuko's mouth. That meant us. Zuko and I, standing on equal footing. We as in Zuko, the baby and me. We were a family...

"Y-you're right."

Zuko turned towards me, and lifted my chin up in his direction. It was amazing how we could do all of these things in such a barely lit place, but I could see and I know Zuko could. I've spent too much time in caves not to be able to.

Zuko was quiet for a moment as he looked down at me. I could tell he was thinking about something, but I had no idea what it was.

But then he spoke and it wasn't what I was expecting at all:"Oh? The stubborn Water Tribe peasant stutters? And here I thought you were becoming a proper Fire Nation lady. County bumpkin."

"Excuse me! I am not country! And it was just one word, geez!" I shoved Zuko gently in his shoulder, but he caught my wrist before I could get away fast enough.

"Violent." He whispered in my ear, pulling me closer. I could feel my face heating up and knew Zuko was playing with me now. It was something like a sweet torture, this new habit of his. Zuko was trying to distract my mind, although he didn't have to try very much. All he had to do was look at me and my mind flew off in the wind.

If my baby weren't already in my belly, Zuko would've found away to get him in there with this new game of his.

"Zuko, we're supposed to be sleeping."

"Oh, that's a new one to add to the list...And here I thought you were brave," his mouth was on my neck by this time, and I could feel my blush getting brighter.

"I-I am."

"Oh no. So far, you are stubborn, country and violent. Bravery is no where on that list, peasant girl."

"Would you quit calling me-! T-That..." His kisses were up my neck and behind my ear lobe now. Then as if he was trying to make it worse (he was), he sought my earlobe with his mouth...Goddess.

"Moody, too. Gods Katara..." Zuko traced his kisses back down my neck and to my collarbone before he placed a kiss on my forehead and my left cheek, "You're perfect." Zuko kissed me full on the lips then, which by now I was thankful for.

...My lips were aching...Screaming to be noticed.

It's so weird to feel like this so often. I could never get tired of kissing Zuko - not now, not in a million years, not ever.

It was like...heaven wrapped in a gold, shiny box. It always made me so warm...

Zuko was the first to pull away, but he put his arms around me, slipping one hand underneath me and the other on top of my stomach. The baby moved, to say hello to his father, then after a moment, he went back to sleep.

I could already feel myself falling to sleep as I linked my hand with his, "Hey Zuko?"

His voice was behind me, but still close to my ear, "Hm?"

"D-Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?" Zuko yawned and snuggled closer into our pillows. He was already laying on his own, but after his little stunt, he laid on mine too.

"Zuko! Did you mean what you said? A few moments ago...Did you mean it?"

Zuko sighed and moved closer to me. I could feel every exhale and inhale he took on the back of my neck, but it didn't bother me...

"Have I lied to you since we started?"

"N-No."

Zuko was silent, because he didn't really have to say anything. He was saying that he meant it. I smiled despite myself, and caressed his finger with my thumb, "Good night, Zuko."

"Hm. Stop worrying, Katara."

I smiled as I slid my eyes shut and nodded gently.

**The Next Morning**

"Sparky!"

Both Zuko and I woke up to a smirking Toph walking into the tent with us. She was grinning widely, and looked either really happy or really mischievous; I couldn't tell which.

"Ugh...Toph, what?" Zuko sighed heavily and then sat up, while I pulled the covers over my head. Maybe if I ignored them and tried to go back to sleep, I actually would.

"You're Uncle is here too see you."

There was a loud silence and then Zuko bolted up, jolting me slightly as he pushed the covers away quickly.

"He's-! You REALLY could've gotten me up before!" Zuko was fairly grumpy as he rummaged through our bags for something to wear today. I groaned loudly, and put Zuko's pillow over my face.

Does that mean I have to get up too?

"I'll tell him you're getting dressed." I could hear the laughter in Toph's voice as she practically skipped out of our tent, while Zuko ran around the tent as frantic as I've EVER seen him. I had long since removed the pillow from my face to watch the rare sight in front of me, knowing that I might not ever see this again.

"Are you just gonna lay around? I'm about to meet Uncle now!" Zuko turned his rushed face towards me and I couldn't help but laugh at him. At first it came out as a snicker, but then I was outright laughing, so hard I could barely catch my breath.

Zuko looked at me incredulously and then became slightly irritated, "What? What's so funny?"

"Zuko, calm down. He's your Uncle. No, better yet, he's your father. The man that raised you is going to wait as patiently as anyone else. As for me, he's here to see you, not me, so what does it matter?" I wiped my eyes, still very amused by my baby's father's behavior.

Zuko was so silly when he wasn't even trying.

"...But Katara...he doesn't know." Zuko looked at me seriously, and apparently his words meant something else. My smile almost slid off my face as I realized it...He was debating if he was going to tell his uncle about the baby...

"ZUKO, YOU JERK! GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" I threw the pillow at him and was about to chunk my pillow too when I found that Zuko had gotten a lot closer than he had been before. He was leaning over my face by the time I blinked. Had he been that close before?

"Katara, what kind of man do you think I am? Why are you getting angry at me? I'm going to tell him! Geez! Crazy Water Tribe girl!" Zuko admonished me, and although his look was harsh, one look in his golden eyes and I knew I had hurt his feelings just a little bit.

"Z-Zuko, I'm sorry. I just though..."

"No Katara. You weren't thinking. At all." Zuko moved away from me, buttoning the last button on his shirt before he stood up. He looked so powerful as he squared his shoulders and walked out of the tent proudly.

As soon as he saw his Uncle I knew that proud look would vanish, though.

_'Guys are so complicated...'_

I laid back down in bed and went back to sleep. Iroh wasn't going to come meet me so I had no reason to be awake.

**At Lunchtime**

"Katara, are you sick?" My brother's hand on my forehead woke me up immediately. Slowly, I opened my eyes to find Sokka's cornflower colored eyes glittering down at me.

"Good morning, sunshine! How are you and Sokina doing?"

I smiled up at my brother and giggled, "And who is Sokina, Sokka?"

"My niece!" Sokka was so sure of himself too. He scooted away from my side a little bit and gave me room to sit up.

I sat up and looked around the tent, before I answered my brother: "But I'm having a boy, Sokka."

Sokka shook his head indigently and pouted at me, "No, I'm gonna have a niece, Katara. I'm sure of it." Then Sokka clapped his hands together and stared up at the ceiling with a dreamy look on his face, "And her name's gonna be Sokina! I think its a lovely name for a girl! She'll be a man killer, that's for sure."

"Sokka, I am not naming my child after you."

"Well, what about...Zoka. That has Zuko's name in it too and you can't even tell my name is in there!" My brother grinned happily at me, as if I was actually going to agree to it.

"You really want to name my baby that, huh? Go tell Zuko you're ideas. I'm sure he'll like them. Especially Zoka. I can see his face now!" I grinned wide for my brother and hoped he realized I was joking.

No such luck. Poor Sokka.

"Ooh! Let's go tell him now! It's lunchtime anyway! Come on, lil sis, get up! I want to tell Zuko my ideas as soon as possible!"

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, sliding my newest dress over my head. Since my belly was getting so fat, we bought another dress for me in the Earth kingdom. It was an forest green color with golden trim. It went down to my knees, since it was a summer dress.

"Alright, hold on." I really wasn't in the mood to do my hair so I brushed it all up into a high ponytail. My brother gave me a thumb's up as I brushed my teeth and washed my face in the basin. After I was done, I nodded at Sokka. "Ok, let's go to lunch."

"OK!" My brother took hold of my hand and lead me to where everyone was gathered for lunch. When some of the White Lotus members saw me, they smiled insanely widely at me. Master..or Grandpa now, Pakku gave me a thumbs up before he got up and came over to me.

"Ah, you're so pregnant! Your grandmother told me nothing of this!" Grandpa Pakku told me, touching his hand to my stomach. I shrugged, I had told Gran Gran in a letter because Sonatia told me too. I'm sure she'd have found out soon enough anyway.

"She probably doesn't know herself. I don't know if she's gotten my letter yet."

"Oh, that would explain it." Grandpa nodded and I smiled at him. As I opened my mouth to say something, Sokka beat me to it.

"Hey Gramps, have you seen Zuko? I have to tell him my great idea!"

I rolled my eyes and Grandpa Pakku sighed for me, before pointing towards Iroh, where Zuko sat at his feet.

It was so wonderful to see them together, I almost didn't want to interrupt. But of course, Sokka didn't care. He grabbed my hand and together, we ran over to Zuko.

"Zuko! Woo whhoooo! Zuko!" Sokka cried, waving at him as we ran over. I looked down at my feet, totally embarrassed by my older brother.

When we got closer to the two of them, I realized Toph was sitting up in the tree above them, sipping on tea. She had probably eaten already and was just listening to them talk.

"Sokka, you idiot! Shut up!" Zuko stood up and whacked my brother over the head, before he turned to me. "Good morning, Ms. Lazy. Are you finally awake now?"

"Yes, thank you very much." I wanted to retort something else back, but decided to hold my tongue. We were in front of Zuko's Uncle.

"Oh my Katara. Zuko had told me you were with child, but I had no idea you would be...so big." Iroh was trying to be polite about my size, but I couldn't help but giggle.

"You're nephew's child apparently wants to make his mother as big as a house before he comes into the world. Already he's gathering attention."

"He? You know you are having a son, then?"

Zuko shook his head as he came over to me, "She says she wants a boy, so by speaking it out loud, she figures a boy will come out." Zuko led me over to where he was sitting and helped me slowly lower myself to the ground beside him. He handed me a bowl of bright colored stew and a cup of tea.

I ate happily, feeling the warm spring stew fill my stomach. It was really good, surprisingly.

"Speaking of the baby! Zuko, I had an idea for her!"

"Her?" Iroh asked, and I shook my head.

"I'm having a boy Sokka!"

"Nope, it's a girl!" Sokka wagged his finger at me, then turned to Zuko, the dreamy look crossing his face once again: "So I was thinking of names for my niece. You should name her Sokina!"

Zuko nearly choked on his tea, "W-What?"

"Sokina! Isn't that a beautiful name? I'd date a girl with a strong name like that."

Suki shook her head, having appeared out of no where. She smacked Sokka across the head too, "Sokka, you idiot. No one would date a girl with such an awful name."

"Aw, but its great! Ok, Zuko, since you don't like Sokina, how about Zoka? That's even cuter!"

"I am NOT naming my kid after you!" Zuko stood up, glaring at my brother. He stalked towards him menacingly, while my brother took a step back, "And what's the deal with combining our names together? That's even worse!"

"What are you kidding? You don't like Zoka? It's such a cute name!"

"Sokka, you-!" Zuko clenched his fist trying to hold his anger back, but it was already too late for my brother. He was dead, haha.

"But Katara said you would like it!"

Zuko turned his glare towards me and I gulped down my spoonful of stew, "W-What? A-Are you-? No, I didn't!"

"You did! She did!"

_'Sorry big brother, I'm not going down with you.'_

"Soookkkkaaaaa!" Zuko took a step back and slammed his flame covered fist into my brother's gut. Sokka flew from the hit, directly into the trunk of the tree Toph had been sitting in.

Keyword: Sitting.

As soon as my brother slammed into the tree, Toph's tea came tumbling down, directly onto my brother's head. He screamed so loud, but Toph's scream was louder as she came careening from her branch, squealing the whole way down.

"Shoot, Sokka, catch her!" Zuko cried, ready to dive underneath the tree as well.

Sokka didn't have to do much; he opened his arms and Toph fell into them, thankfully. She had her hand over her heart and you could see her arms shaking. She had really been afraid.

"Toph...are you alright?" My brother asked and she shook her head, before she threw her arms around Sokka's neck. She wasn't crying, but she might as well have been; she was that shaken from her fall.

After a few moments of silence, Toph calmed down as Zuko sat back down next to me. He smiled gently at me, before wiping a smudge on my face with his thumb.

Then Toph looked up and removed herself from Sokka's lap. She had a totally angry look on her face and I knew Zuko was about to get beat up.

"SPARKY! YOU ARE SO DEAD! I didn't do a thing to you! I was just sipping my drink. Not only did you spill good tea, you gave me a freakin heart attack! How could you forget I was in the tree! Taste dirt, Sparky!" Toph bended the earth around Zuko and a rocky prison engulfed him almost immediately. I scooted over to give him a LOT more space, since there was no telling how far Toph was going to go to kill him.

"Katara! Are you gonna let her treat me like this!" Zuko cried, and I finished off my bowl of stew, then shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't knock her out of the tree. Plus, I'm pregnant remember. I'd rather not get involved."

"Heh. Your kid's mother just abandoned you. Zuko, prepare to die!" Toph cracked her knuckles and the beat down on Zuko began. Suki, Iroh and I just sat sipping tea and watching Zuko get beat up.

It was his own fault. He shouldn't have knocked my brother into the tree the world's greatest Earth Bender just happened to be sitting in.

"So Katara...how are you?" Iroh turned to me, ignoring the violence being shown towards his nephew. Apparently he agreed with me.

"Ah, I'm fine. How have you been?"

"As well as any old man can be." Iroh took another sip of tea before his gaze fell on my fat stomach, "Do you really think its a boy?"

"I hope so. I mean, if it's a girl, that's ok too, but I want a cute baby boy. Can you imagine a little Zuko running around? So cute!"

Suki nodded eagerly in agreement, smiling at Iroh and I.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Zuko cried from underneath the rocks that were practically crushing him into the ground.

"And this is for denying me a life-altering moment with you!" Another rock slammed into Zuko's back and he gave a scream of agony. We went back to ignoring him.

"Oh, you want a little Zuko? He was such a cold, mean child. Never hugging his uncle when I wanted~!" Iroh gave us a dramatic depressed look, like he was going to cry in an instant.

"Uncle, don't talk about my-! ACK! Toph, you're trying to murder me, I know it!"

Iroh laughed, and turned back towards me: "Have you thought of a name for the baby yet?"

"No, not yet. I'd rather name him when he's ready to say hello to the world, you know? I'd hate to already have a preset name only to realize it doesn't fit."

"Oh my. You do have a point. But Katara, if I may...How on earth did this child come about? I thought you and my nephew hated each other?" Iroh had a certain mischievous chuckle in his eyes as he asked me this, and even Toph had stopped beating on Zuko to hear my answer.

"Well...well, it's not like...We have always hated each other..." I was blushing I knew and looked down at my hands in my lap. This was TOO embarrassing. My Dad didn't even ask me this!

"Oh? I thought you two had always hated each other." Iroh said smartly, taking another sip of his tea. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and then glanced over at Zuko, who Toph had finally released. Apparently, our conversation was more interesting than beating Zuko up.

"Well, there was this one time..."

"Please share! What happened?"

"Well Zuko and me...We were stuck...In a cave. And...I...!" Here I totally cut myself off. I was NOT telling anyone about my secret. NEVER.

"In a cave, huh? What happened there?"

My face was the color of a tomato by now, I knew, but I couldn't answer him. I couldn't. I hadn't even told Zuko about that day and he was the only other person there...I couldn't tell his Uncle about that!

"Uncle." Zuko coughed beside me, and his Uncle grinned before nodding at Zuko. I watched the exchange shyly; I didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Fine, Zuko. I'll leave the child alone. Katara, thank you for amusing an old man like me. I hope I didn't embarrass you too much, its just that I never thought I'd see the day my nephew would have a child of his own! I'm so happy!"

"Y-you're welcome." I was still looking down at my lap and trying to make my heart stop racing. Why was that memory so precious to me? That was what started my hatred for Zuko...But he had hurt me more than ticked me off...And ever since then, on certain nights I would dream about what would've happened if I had healed his scar. I imagine that he's so thankful to me he's speechless...I shivered from just the though of what Zuko did in my dream to show me his gratitude.

No one needed to know that though.

"Katara, are you ok under the sun like this? It's not making you too hot, is it?" Zuko asked me quietly and I shook my head just as a cool breeze blew. It felt nice here, wherever here was. We had gone through so many twists and turns and side roads, I really have no clue if we were still in the Earth Kingdom or not.

Sometimes being a friend of the Avatar wasn't so bad.

**A Week Later, At Night**

We were still waiting on Aang to show up, but it was a good time for us to have a break anyway. We had trained some at Zuko's parents house, so we were ready to waste time doing nothing.

It was pretty nice, I have to say. Although we were worried about Aang still, Iroh had sent some White Lotus members to search for him, so we were waiting on them to return. They would be back once they had searched certain Avatar-like places for him, so it may take a tad bit longer than we wanted to take.

But that's ok.

"Hey Katara?"

I was laying down in our big futon, writing a letter to Sonatia when Zuko fell into the blanket beside me. I looked up from my writing to answer him: "Hm? What is it?"

"That afternoon...When my Uncle found out you were pregnant...You said we haven't always hated each other, remember?"

I sat the quill down and sat up to look at his face, "...Yes. I remember. What about it?"

Zuko wasn't looking at me as he replied; his golden eyes were focused on the ceiling, "When you were telling him that...You said something about us being in a cave..."

Oh, he was asking about what I was going to say, "And you want to know what I was going to say, right?"

"No."

_'I guess not.'_

"I know what you were going to say. You were talking about that day we were in the cave. When you offered to use the pure water to heal my mark."

"You're right."

"No, what I don't know is what you were meant by mentioning that day. That was the day I betrayed my uncle; that was the day I betrayed you." Now his eyes were on me and I was burning in molten gold. His gaze was unwavering as he watched me for a reaction.

But I didn't want to tell him. I looked down at my hands again, feeling a blush rise on my cheeks once again. Geez, Zuko and his Uncle asked such horrid questions!

"Z-Zuko, I was just saying that I might not have hated you when I asked if you wanted me to heal your scar."

"Liar." He dead-panned and I tried not to glare at him. How could he tell that quickly? Freaking' mind-reading Fire Bender.

"H-How...What? I'm telling the truth!"

"No, you're lying. To my face, no less. Katara, you're too much of a goody two-shoes to lie to me, you know. So spit it out already."

"I...I don't want to! It's embarrassing!"

Zuko was sitting up completely now, and he scooted closer to me, "It is? What's so embarrassing about why you asked to heal someone's scar? You're a healer, aren't you? You were trying to convert me, right?"

"Well, yes, b-but-!"

"Exactly! That's how I know you're lying! Katara, there's nothing embarrassing about you wanting to do your job. You've never been shy or embarrassed about it before. So what are you really thinking? Tell me."

"Z-Zuko! Why are you-? Hey, don't tug on me! Let me go!" Zuko had stretched out beside me and pulled me into his arms, knowing he'd get his way. But I was going to fight tooth and nail the whole way down!

"Kataraaa, don't lie to me. You're really bad at it." Zuko said, burring his face into my neck. I shivered as his warm breath caressed my skin like a kiss and tried to pull away.

Every red flag in my head was going off. This was dangerous! At this rate, I'd tell!

"S-So what?! Let me go, Zuko!" I tried to pull away, but Zuko wouldn't let me. Instead, he turned me towards him, so that I was facing him. He propped his head up on his arms and looked down at me. He had a smirk on his face; he knew he was winning.

"Katara, tell me."

"Z-Zuko-!" He shook his head and pressed a quick kiss onto my mouth, before he resumed his previous position, his golden eyes warmly smirking down at me.

"Oh, I get it...You were blushing like you are now...Katara, were you having dirty thoughts about me at that time?"

"I'm not a pervert! You are!" I blushed even brighter and turned my head, before crossing my arms over my chest. How dare he accuse me...of the truth.

"Ouch. That almost hurt. But it didn't answer my question. You were, weren't you? Katara, were you trying to win me over? You thought I'd feel so grateful to you that I'd join you? And then love you from the bottom of my heart forever and ever?" Zuko's eyes were amused as he followed my exact train of thought at the time.

It's not like I had MEANT to think that way. I was just hoping he'd be fond of me...I really wanted to help him! Honestly!

"N-No! I didn't think that at all!"

"No? Then what were you thinking, Katara?"

I blushed again, and turned my head away from his gaze for a second time. This was too embarrassing!

"So you didn't honestly want to heal me..."

"I did! I did honestly want to help you! Really...I just...I was hoping maybe...you'd like me...or, at least stop trying to kill me!"

"That's not all, is there? What else, Katara?" Zuko watched me expectantly. Goddess, his gaze! Why was he watching me with so much scrutiny?

"Well and after we left...I...d-dreamed about you, Zuko."

His golden eyes sparkled and he leaned closer towards me, "I'm sorry what'd you say, Katara? I don't think I heard you."

"I said, I dreamed about you! In my mind, you had left me heal you...and you were happy...You wanted to know me better...And you k-kissed me. In my dream." I could feel the heat running laps around my face. This just wasn't fair! How can he make me admit something that I refused to tell anyone else?

Damn him! Twice!

Zuko was silent as his eyes searched my face. I think he was trying to make sure there was nothing else I wanted to say. With a satisfied nod, Zuko leaned down and kissed me slowly, drawing out all the air I had in my lungs. When he finally pulled away, I was breathless and he laid back down beside me, with his mouth near my ear.

"My heart was broken at that time, Katara...But maybe, if you want to try it again... I might be able to love you from the bottom of my heart now," he whispered in my ear. My heart froze in shock and I wanted to turn around; to look at his face to see if he was serious, but I couldn't.

Because Zuko was fast asleep already.

End Chapter 11


	12. The Eighth Month

Unwanted Treasure

By: Sailorjj07

12. The Eighth Month

A/n: Alright yall. This chappy is PROBABLY gonna make you sad. Episode 20 gave me lots to work with, so this fic will be over soon, since Katara's pregnancy is practically over. Please remember, that this fic occurs in month spans, so you have to think of how long everyone is spending time together. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! I appreciate your love!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Zuko's an idiot. He won't let me go! I want to freaking go with him and he won't let me go!

"Katara, it's too dangerous! Think of the baby!" Zuko yelled, glaring at me from the other side of the room.

"I AM thinking of the baby! If you go alone, the baby won't have a father! Can YOU deal with that?" I accused, my own eyes narrowing at him.

Aang still hadn't came back and we couldn't wait anymore. We had to move or the war would never end. With or without Aang, we had to do something.

So we had planned to split up. Sokka, Suki and Toph were going to stop the Fire Nation navy. All of our Masters were going to take back Ba Sing Se from Fire Nation rule. Zuko, Appa and I were going to take on Azula.

But Zuko refused to let me go.

"I'd rather be dead, than my heir be dead!" Zuko yelled back. I wanted to slap him. Didn't he care about how I felt? I wanted to be there! I needed to be there!

"You need me! You can take your sister on alone."

"Katara, it's dangerous! Don't you understand that?!"

"Of course! But TOGETHER we can take her down, Zuko! I won't even be close enough for her to hurt me, I promise!"

"That doesn't mean Azula won't try! Don't you understand, Katara? She'll kill you first." Zuko's golden eyes were hard to look away from. He looked so sad; he really didn't want me to go.

I stepped over to him and grabbed hold of his hand. I implored him with my eyes, hoping he would break and agree to it: "Zuko, you've just let me in. Please don't push me out. Don't push me away. Let me be there with you, BESIDE you. I want to fight for a better future for our baby...I have to be there."

Zuko sighed. It was a deep, heavy sigh and I could tell he didn't want to give in. But he had to. I wouldn't let him leave to fight his sister without me.

"Fine. You must stay behind me at all times. We'll use EVERY precaution to keep you away from my sister. Katara...I want to protect you. And I promise I will." Zuko's eyes were sad, but he was determined. We had to do what we could with or without Aang.

**An Hour Later**

We were getting closer and closer to the Fire Nation. I could see the palace in the distance.

"Hey Katara," Zuko murmured from the front of Appa. I looked up from my knitting, which I hadn't done in a very long time. I used to hate it, because I felt like it was too girly. But now, I was happy for it. It relaxed me a lot.

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that...Well, no matter what...I..." Zuko cut himself off and I could hear the frustration in his voice. What was he trying to say?

"You?"

"I....Never mind."

We were quiet as we got closer and closer to what could possibly be the last time we spoke to one another.

"Zuko..."

I focused my eyes on his back, putting the knitting down in my lap. I had to tell him this, "Zuko, I love you...I never thought I would but...I do. Just promise me...Promise me, you'll answer me when all of this is over."

Zuko turned around and I stared into the golden eyes that I used to hate. His eyes were clouded as he looked at me, but I could see something rare behind them...Joy. He was happy.

"You have my word, Katara."

And then we were silent as Appa flew into the Fire Nation capital. It was vaguely empty, even from my position in the basket. I could see the crown raised above Azula's head and knew we had crashed her coronation.

Wonderful.

"I now crown you-! Oh!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today." Zuko cried, jumping off of Appa. Azula glared at him, but laughed in his face anyway.

"Ha, that's a laugh. Who's going to stop me?"

"I am." Zuko replied, and his voice was deadly serious.

"You're hilarious."

I hopped off as easily as I could manage. I'm still agile for a pregnant girl, you know.

"And you're going down."

"Says the fat pregnant girl who can barely walk. Zuko, why'd you bring her here? Do you want your baby to die?"

"Shut up!" I cried, before Zuko could open his mouth to say anything. He stared at me, a slightly surprised look on his face, "My baby is going to help me fight you. So get ready to taste the power of your niece or nephew, Azula." To add insult to injury, I patted my stomach, "Say hello to your Auntie, little one."

Zuko gave a soft snicker, before he turned back to watch his sister. The man behind her slowly began to place the crown on her head, but Azula held her hand up.

"Wait! You want to be Fire Lord? How about we settle this, just you and me? I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

I glared at her for her stupidity. Surely Zuko would never agree to-!

"You're on."

_'WHAT?!'_

I turned to look at Zuko, completely surprised. Did he want to die?! I could see the faint smirk forming on Azula's face.

"What're you doing?" I whispered fiercely. This was NOT the plan. "She's baiting you. She knows she can't take us both so she's trying to separate us."

"I know. I can take her this time."

"Even you admitted you needed help taking her down, Zuko. What's so different this time?"

"Somethings wrong. I can feel her slipping." Zuko's golden depths were calculating as he watched his sister and I couldn't stop the panic flooding in my heart. Just because she was slipping didn't mean he could win. That only meant he had a better chance.

"And this way...I can keep you and the baby safe. Katara, I can't..." Zuko turned to look at me, directly in the eyes, "I can't lose you. Not yet. With or without the baby, I need you...I really, truly need you."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. This was not the time. He had promised that he would wait. He gave his word! Now, what would he live through this fight for? ...Stupid Zuko.

A faint smirk crossed Zuko's face, "Don't worry. That wasn't your answer. I still have a promise to keep."

I released the breath I hadn't known I was holding. I'll say it again...Stupid Zuko.

"Well, now that that lovely heartfelt confession is over, let's move along. Please, Zuko, follow me. And bring that fat girl with you." Azula lead us into what appeared to be a huge courtyard. As she made her way across the dirt, Zuko stopped me at the entrance.

"Katara, you stay here. This is my fight."

"But Zuko-!"

"Katara." His voice left no argument. He was extremely serious. I nodded and planted my feet where I was, rooted to the spot. I would stay where I was, even if it killed me.

"Thank you." He whispered and then he made his way bravely across the court. I watched in fascination as he and his sister began their battle, blue and orange flames swirling and colliding with one another.

It was like a fireworks display, except it was much more deadly.

"What no lightning today?!" Zuko cried, across the field at his sister.

She gave him a crazed look, then mixed it with a glare, "You want lightning? I'll show you lightning!"

Azula began to charge up her energy and then the lightning began to crackle and pop all around her. She aimed and fired, but as she shot I realized her aim was off.

Where was she aiming at?

I watched on, but then I realized that the blast went completely past Zuko and further back.

SHE WAS AIMING AT ME!

"NO!" Zuko cried, and I closed my eyes to wait for the lightning to hit me.

But it never came.

Instead, I watched as Zuko's body became motionless in the air in front of me. He sank to the ground like a rock, groaning loudly.

"ZUKO!" He had taken the hit for me. Zuko had gotten in front of his sister's lightening blast and took the shot. For me! "NO!"

I tried to get over to him as fast as I could. If I got to Zuko, I could heal him; I could help him get back up and finish his Agni Kai.

But she fired at me first. I dodged, moving as fast as my bulking belly would allow me. It was hard, but I wouldn't die. I refused!

"YOU BITCH!" I cried, kneeling to dodge another blast of blue fire. I could see Zuko struggling to get up, but he couldn't get to me.

I was on my own.

I dipped and dodged out of the way of the flames as best I could. I ran past a fountain, diving behind a pillar as blue flames blasted at my back. Luckily, the pillar saved me.

But I still felt pain. A shot of pain rippled through my body from my stomach, and I leaned over, breathing deeply.

"Aw Zu-Zu, you don't look so good! You're gonna let your fat whore fight for you?"

I glared and skated on ice out of my hiding place. Azula threw flames at me, but I was faster, skating along to another set of pillars. A blast sent me flying and I rolled, landing on my knee thankfully. I was gasping for breath...this was too much to do with a nearly ready baby in my belly.

I looked around me for something — anything — that would help. And then I saw it...A sewage system! And there was a chain too!

I hid and waited...Azula would find me soon enough. Another stab of pain racked through my body and I wondered if I had gotten hit. I didn't remember it...

But I had other things to focus on. Azula had found me: "There you are, you filthy peasant!"

I stood still, acting as if I was surprised to be caught. She stalked over to me, her crazed expression still on her face. Just as she moved to bend a blast at me, I glared and did my own bending. I shot the entire cage of water up and made it into one huge glob.

Azula stared at me wide eyed as she remained frozen to one spot. I heaved a sigh of air and began to move around in the stand still glob of water. I moved my body and chained Azula up, wrapping her wrists.

As soon as I had the chains secured, I dropped all the water down, gasping for breath. Azula struggled to get free, but I didn't have time to worry about her. Nearly skidding on my knees, I ran over to Zuko; I had to help him as soon as possible!

My hand was covered in healing water as soon as I reached him. He groaned like he was fighting for his life on the inside. I was so tired...but Zuko had to be saved.

"K-Katara..." He murmured, and I ignored him, focusing on my work. My stomach was hurting, a lot. I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out, but it was hard.

I had to wake Zuko up first.

As another ebb of pain racked through me, Zuko's eyes shot open and he began to cough, before he took my hand. I helped him stand up, and together we watched Azula scream and sob like the child she was.

But then the pain began again and this time I cried out.

"Katara! Are you ok?"

"I...I'm f-fin-" I couldn't even get it out. The pain kept coming now, and I could tell it wasn't going to stop. I fell to my knees, while Azula screamed and cried behind us.

"Katara!"

It wasn't going to stop. I screamed at the top of my lungs as the pain hit me full force and then it stopped. I collapsed on the ground, and my pain began again.

I felt wet between my legs and started to panic. The baby wasn't due for another month! I couldn't have my baby here! Not now!

"Katara! Katara!"

"Zuko...I-It's-! AHHHHH!! It's time! Oh Goddess, it's time!!" I cried from my position on my back. I was holding my stomach and I couldn't stop screaming.

Then the liquid began to pool around me and I knew it. My water had broken!

"Katara! Katara, stay with me!" Zuko began to look frantically around us, as I screamed again and tried to open my eyes.

It wasn't working.

Suddenly, Azula and Zuko got quiet. I screamed again in the silence, and forced my eyes to open. A person was coming closer, with long, jet black hair and a red robe.

"Hey, you there! Go get a doctor! We need to get her to a midwife right away!" Zuko cried, but the person continued to walk in our direction.

"...No. I won't." The voice was definitely female and slowly it got closer to us. I groaned and began to practice my breathing, like Sonatia had taught me.

"M-Mai?!" Both Azula and Zuko said at the same time. She smirked at us and I screamed yet again, glaring at the bitch who I knew wanted to kill me.

I could see it in her entire demeanor as soon as she walked over. She held a dagger in her hand, and was steadily walking closer to me. I forced myself up on one knee and stood up. I was shaking from the effort it was taking.

"I hope you die giving birth," Mai spat out at me and I glared at her, getting ready to bend. But suddenly my legs gave out and I fell down on one knee, biting down on my lip.

"Mai, you can't! Don't do it!" Zuko cried. He looked panicked but he made no motion to move.

"If she's not here, you'll love me! If that baby isn't born, I can get you back!" Mai twirled the dagger in her hand and got closer to me.

I breathed deeply and bent water around me, building a wall of ice. One dagger got stuck in the wall, but she whipped out five more, though they missed. She really was trying to kill me.

I kept with my slow breathing, pacing myself. I could beat her. She's nothing compared to Azula.

"I'll kill you," I whispered, with my voice dangerously low. I could feel an unknown power surge through me. I had no idea where it was coming from but it was enough. I stood up, still breathing as slowly and deeply as I could.

Zuko was frozen to his spot and even Azula was staring at me. Mai's eyes widened in shock, but then she sneered, daring me to try.

And I meant what I said. She would NOT hurt me or my baby. I was a Master Waterbender. I'd show Mai what I was made of.

Especially since Zuko made no motion to move.

I began to move my hands, bending the water around me. I had ice spikes in an instant and I was going to use them. "Now, die!"

The spikes flew amazingly fast, and Mai dodged four of them, before she got hit by three. They lodged themselves into her arms, and I kept slamming spikes at her, not caring how bloody she was becoming.

She threw daggers at me and I swiped them away with a wave of water. Glaring at her, I slammed wave after wave into her and then I bent a blob around her. Much like I had done Azula, I bent the blob around her until she started to choke, watching as she tried to claw her way out of the water.

"Katara, no! Don't kill her! She's going to suffocate! Stop!" Zuko finally moved to grasp at me, and shake me out of my anger.

Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head when I let her go. She sank to the floor in a heap and I watched in satisfaction. Damn Zuko for stopping me. I could've killed her.

"Get off of me!" I screamed, still trying to keep my breathing low. The pain was bearing into me, threatening to pull me under. I fought it as hard as I could, while pushing Zuko away, "I hate you! You didn't do anything!"

"K-Katara, I-!" Zuko cried, though he didn't move at all. And why would he? What I said was true.

"Get away from me!" I started walking. It was slow moving but I did it. I knew I couldn't skate on ice as I had done before but I could get away. I walked slowly away, with Zuko staring after me. But soon, I couldn't even see where I was going anymore.

Zuko was screaming my name loudly as everything went black.

End Chapter 12


	13. The Ninth Month

Unwanted Treasure

By: Sailorjj07

13. The Ninth Month

A/n: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! This was an awesome story and I had so much fun writing it! Maybe I'll write something like this for another genre? I could call it the "Unwanted" series, haha. Anyway, thanks again everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Katara....Katara, wake up."

There was a voice hovering over me and it was familiar. I wasn't sure who it belonged to, but was definitely feminine.

"Oh come on, Katara. Takara's awake and she'll start crying if you don't pay attention to her. She's selfish, like her Daddy."

"Hey, I'm right here."

"So? I'm older than you."

_'Takara...? My beautiful baby girl...'_

I bolted up in the bed and a loud giggle came from the left side of my bed. Takara was gently handed to me, and she yawned cutely. For a month old, she was so plump and adorable!

I looked over and gave a cry of delight, grabbing hold of Sonatia with my free arm. "You're here! You came!"

"Well, of course. I'm the Fire Lord's family doctor now. Oh, and I have a HUGE new candy store here. It's great!" Sonatia grinned, stepping away from me. Zuko pressed a kiss into my cheek and then rolled his eyes as Sonatia winked at him.

"You can still call me Zuko, Sonatia." He said, crossing his arms over his bare chest. I kissed Takara's cheeks, while she cooed happily at me, making happy faces at her.

"Oh, but Fire Lord Zuko sounds so much better! And royal! I work for a royal family! Ooh, this is so great!" Sonatia cried, nearly dancing around the room in her joy.

I smiled at Zuko and kissed his lips gently, "Thank you for this wedding gift, your majesty."

"Ugh, not you too! You call me Zuko, peasant girl." Zuko said, putting his arm around me. He pulled me into his lap and pressed a kiss into my shoulder, not really caring that Sonatia was there.

"Zuko...you'll pay for that later. And stop that, you'll teach Takara bad habits."

"Katara, my husband is on his way too! Zuko gave him a job distributing candy all over the world! Our dream has finally come true because of you guys!"

"And you helped me take care of myself through-out my pregnancy. Thank you."

"Eh? Its nothing. I love you guys! You remind me of Twin and myself when we were younger!" Sonatia said, still swaying in happiness.

Then I noticed her bump. "S-Sonatia, are you-?! You're having a baby?"

"Well, yes! I am old enough, you know. Plus I'm already married," Sonatia stuck her tongue out at us, but it was more to tease Zuko than anything else.

"We're married too!" Zuko cried, holding up our hands that had our wedding rings on them. Yes, we were definitely married. I sighed as I remembered the ceremony that had taken place about a month ago.

About four days after I gave birth to Takara, Zuko and I were eloped in the palace. Two days after, we had the biggest wedding ceremony in Fire Nation history, with attendees from every nation.

It was so much fun, with everyone smiling and happy for us...And my wedding night...well, that's really none of your business.

"So have you seen Toph and Sokka yet, Sonatia?" Zuko asked, still holding me in his lap. I played with Takara, but listened for Sonatia's answer.

"Ooh, they went to go talk to Toph's parents this morning. It was my idea, haha! Sokka's gonna ask them if he can marry her when she's old enough! I had Aang take them with Appa-!"

"You sent the AVATAR to go with Toph and Sokka?! Sonatia, really, what're you thinking? Using the Avatar like a messenger boy..." Zuko heaved a loud sigh; he probably thought he'd never hear the end of this from the council.

"But-! He was so happy to go do it! Ever since you've introduced us, he's been helping me with my ideas all the time."

"Sounds like Aang has another crush..." I whispered to Takara, who giggled and held onto my finger.

"You think so?" Both Sonatia and Zuko asked me curiously.

I nodded and smiled at them both, "Aang has a thing for older women. But I never thought it'd go as high as your age! We really need to stop that before he falls for someone like...Azula, or something."

"Now that would be," Zuko started to say.

"Just gross." Sonatia finished for him, the two wearing disgusted expressions on their faces.

I laughed and slid off of Zuko's lap, handing Takara to him, "So...My dear husband, can Sonatia and I go furnish her rooms? Pleasseeeeeeeeeeeee? We'll be back in about three hours. And Takara loves going to meetings with her Daddy."

Zuko shook his head as Takara giggled at him, blowing a spit bubble. Zuko popped it and kissed his daughter's cheek, "Fine. She's probably more interesting than those blubbering old fools anyway."

"Well, of course! She's my daughter, after all," I said, smirking at Zuko as I got out of bed. I had on my sleeping clothes and hugged Sonatia as soon as I was up, "I have to get dressed and then we'll go to all the furniture stores and have your rooms exactly to your liking!"

"Ooh and with the Queen with me, I'm sure to get lots of discounts!"

"Duh! I'm the Fire Lady, after all!" I walked over to Zuko's side of the bed to kiss his cheek again, but he turned his head and our lips collided, filling me with warmth. I pulled away, smiling warmly, "Zuko, you're in so much trouble when I get back."

"What for?" Zuko had a smirk on his face, because he already knew the answer to my question.

"For," I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

He kissed my lips again and then pushed me away gently, "Then hurry and get back to me. I'll wait on my punishment happily."

"Bye, my loves! Takara, be a good girl for your Daddy." I kissed my baby's forehead and then looped arms with Sonatia. I had to go get dressed first.

"You two are so cute!" Sonatia said, as we walked along the hallway. Several maids bowed in my direction, and I smiled back at them, while we headed for the baths. "So where did you get Takara's name from?"

"It's a Fire Nation name. It means 'treasure'."

"Ooh, how lovely! For a while there, I thought she would be an 'unwanted treasure', if you know what I mean."

I stopped in mid-step at the truth behind Sonatia's words. At the start, I hadn't wanted to have a baby. I was afraid. I didn't want her father to be Zuko either. But slowly, he began to warm my heart like no other...and my unwanted treasure was more than just wanted, she was longed for. My baby had done so much before she even came into the world. She had given me the will to live when there was none, she had brought Zuko and I closer, and she even touched the heart of my family. Now, we're closer than ever before.

My baby girl was marvelous. She was my beautiful treasure: Takara.

End Chapter 13

THE END!!


End file.
